Remnants of a Broken Memory
by TalionStormcrow
Summary: A conspiracy set against a weasel sends him on a quest to find the truth about who killed his family. In his quest for truth and closure, he discovers that the root of all evil has dug it's talons deeper than he thinks.
1. A Broken Mind

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

 **I do not own Ice Age**

 _"The child must die... It is the only way to further your goal."_

 _" But why? It's just a boy...Is there any other way?"_

 _"No. He must die. And _ must be the one to do it. Only then can be gain their trust. He must do this at the exact moment though, one mess up and it's over."_

 _"How do I know I can trust him?"_

 _"I don't see there being any other choice... Unless you turn back now."_

 _"If I do that then I fail everyone."_

The being trudged through the snow. He didn't know where he was, and where he's been is fading as well. There's nothing for him now but memory. Even that is fading, or at least he thought it is, he can't remember now. It's a funny thing, memory. It cannot be destroyed nor forgotten, only transformed. The details of what was distorted through the sands of time. No two stories the same. That's probably for the best. The being was a man, specifically a weasel. He bore a bow, a sword made from a fossil he found, a half broken dagger and some arrows he crafted himself. The quiver was made from animal hide. He looked around, searching for the slightest movement. It's been like this for about 3 years now. Moving, stopping, the nightmares, waking up to go forage or hunt, whatever he felt like for that day, then it repeats all over again.

He looked up the trees, sizing them up. How small he is in comparison to the world, how insignificant but necessary. His green eyes shined in the light, burning them a bit, to which he instinctively drew up his hand to block. To the east he saw a cave, its a risky situation but he had to rest, he's been traveling all day. He probably had 2 hours of sunlight left, there wasn't any other choice.

Once inside he gazed at the walls, the cave pictures were drawn by humans, they depicted a great hunting trip in which four hunters are attempting to take down a mammoth. He never understood why they would just leave these here and never return...

Regardless he took off his gear and made a fire, he was near the forest so he only had to travel a minimal distance. He stared at the fire and reveled at its beauty. And as he watched... His thoughts drifted...

 _"Come on son! Let's see what you've got." He tossed a bone sword towards the boy and raised his own. "Come on then, come on." He chuckled and the boy came at him. Swinging his sword to the right and turning it in his hand so it was in the opposite direction, and brought it back around so it hit him in the shoulder. "Ha! A point for me Father! Looks like you're bit slow today."_

 _The father swung his around and met the boys, they danced in what would be a deadly struggle for power. Difur have the boy a couple heavy swings. He stopped and began to block the boys swings, but the boy became cocky and tried to advance on his father, to which he parried, making the boy tumble. The father took his sons sword and forced it to betray him, pointing both at his throat._

 _"Look at this Dalhir. This is called death. And it will be what you encounter should you lose your focus. You're becoming worthy of being a Ranger, but you've much to learn."_

 _He brought Dalhir to his feet, and have him back his sword. "The sword is a soldiers strongest weapon, in close quarters it allows you to kill many in a small amount of time. But it can turn on you as well, for it is only as good as the man who bears it."_

The memory fades. He closes his eyes, trying to remember... There was another...

" _Marwyn..."_

 _A woman passed him and Dalhir by, Dalhir reached for a flower and plucked it. A yellow rose. He gave it to his father and nudged him. Winking, his father rubbed Dalhirs head and walked towards the female weasel. When he got close he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. "My lady fair returns with a bounty fit for a king" Commenting on her basket of fruit. She took the flower and responded "And what does a Ranger wish upon this 'Fair Lady'?" He kissed her lightly, "To look upon her is all I ask. No man could want more." They kissed again. "My dear Difur..."_

All he had... Memories. It was night time now, and he decided to rest. Difur.. That is his name. Difur laid down. His back against the fire, the crackling lulling him to sleep. And he dreamed...

 _The soldiers grabbed their gear, the woman and children running for the mountains. The tribe was under attack by a pack of sabers, and everyone knew they were outnumbered. Yet there they stood, with the stoutest of hearts. Dalhir and Difur joined the ranks. The last line of defence was a line of armed weasels. The sabers ran towards them, above a severe thunderstorm ensued. "Stay strong Dalhir, tonight is your true test." They both looked at each other. For the first time Dalhir noticed a glint of fear in Difurs eyes. "Dad... Are you afraid of Death?" The sound of growling grew in intensity. Difur looked at his son, and told him the honest truth..._

 _"No."_

 _The sabers reached the soldiers. The breaking of bones and grinding of claws against swords can be heard amidst the chaos which has quickly taken over the tribe. It didn't take long before the line broke and some of the sabers reached the women and children._

 _Difur and Dalhir fought side by side against two sabers. One was bigger and more robust, and the other smaller but faster, I guess you could say there is a sort of change in properties between them in this battle. The bigger saber is obviously the leader. They stood there, sizing each other up when suddenly leader spoke..._

 _"Diego, attack!"_

 _The battle was bloody. Difur managed to bloody one of Diego's legs, but it didn't stop him from pinning him down. Dalhir however managed to get a few gashes into from the more robust saber, and leave one of his toes clawless before he was pinned. They didn't realize it but Marwyn was caught as well. The women and children's fate is unknown, although Difur has an idea._

 _All three were bound, and Difur watched as Diego unsheathed his claws and cut Dalhirs throat. Both he and Marwyn screamed out in despair. Diego then made his way to Marwyn, and cut her throat as well._

 _"What of this one, Soto?"_

 _"Leave him... But first..."_

 _Soto silently walked over to Difur. As Difur looked up he was met with a claw and a burning sensation on his face. He cried out in pain as they left._

Difur awoke drenched in sweat. He was sick of these dreams, they were constant reminders. He got up, grabbed his gear and left for the forest. But not before noticing a figure... Obviously on all fours. He investigated, but was cautious of doing so as he got closer he realized it was a saber. But more than that he realized that it looked strikingly similar...

The saber crouched down. Difur realized he was hunting, a dangerous time to stalk a saber. But he did so. That was when it hit him... Could it be?

"Diego.."


	2. A Most Interesting Encounter

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters with the exception of my OCs.**

 **I do not own Ice Age.**

Difur watched him through the trees, it's obvious Diego is quite skillful in the art of stealth... But so was he. He moved forward, watching to make sure the saber didn't look in his direction. When he got to the first tree he climbed it, thankfully no pieces broke off. Now he would sit and watch. He had a plan. He wanted to see where Diego would take him. If he still has a pack then he can take them both out... But for now he had to focus.

Thankfully the kill was close, he watched Diego carry the kill westward, and he followed. Silently using the branches to his advantage, though he was weighed down, he still had the skills. He tracked him about 3 miles west to a giant cave, his domain? Diego set the animal down, and, to Difurs surprise... Watched as a young cub and a grey saber came out of the shadows to greet him.

 _This changes everything..._

Diego nuzzled the female saber lovingly. She spoke..

"The mighty hunter returns," She chuckled, " It will be enough for all of us. "

Difur stood in what almost seemed like a mix of shock and despair. A cub? A wife? He figured he would take this time to think. After all, they're eating. It's not like it's a pretty sight to see. He turned away and began to think.

 _I...I don't know if I should... A cub... And he's the father.. How ironic. That can wait. I wonder where they'll take me when they're done, possibly a pack? Then I'll get a better idea of what I'm dealing with here. Yes, best to wait._

Movement. The three stirred.

"I feel like we're being watched, Diego. I don't think it will be safe here much longer. We should probably head back to the herd." The female seemed a bit concerned, but still calm. Typical saber.

Difurs eyes widened, _"HERD!? "_ His heart started to pick up a bit, the adrenaline flowing. " _Not a pack... But a herd? What's going on here? This is unheard of... Well go on then Diego.. Lead the way."_

They did.

6 miles south they led Difur, until they entered a clearing. And at the clearing was a fallen rock, beside another cave. And at the entrance was... _my god..._

3 mammoths, one bull and two cows. One of them was obviously smaller, probably teen. There were two sloths: one elderly, one youthful. There didn't seem to be anyone else. But that wasn't what Difur was feeling. Someone was close...

All of a sudden there appeared right next to him two possums, both males. They were about to speak when Difur drew his sword and raised his finger to his lips, telling them to stay quiet.

Of course they didn't.

"AAAAAAAGH!" They both screamed, and as they were about to fall off the tree, Difur caught them by their tails, he was strong, but both of them together, add on his equipment made him heavy, and they began to fall. All three of them hit the ground with a "THUD", and right afterward both possums ran toward the herd. _Cover blown..._

Seeing no other option Difur made his way towards the herd. He was immediately met with resistance...The bull made his way towards the front, as did Diego.

The bull spoke with a deep voice that screamed dominance.

" Who are you, and what are you going here? "

Diego spoke as well... "If you don't answer, I'll be forced to find ways of making you-"

"Talk?" Diego stopped, and watched as Difur spoke again. "I think the mere fact that carnivore and herbivore stand together side by side would be enough to hold any travelers tongue. Surely you realize this is not an everyday sight." _Yea... Roll with tthat..._

"Your name." Said the bull. The weasel answered in a rather coy tone. "Tell me your name, and I shall give you mine."

Sensing that this curious weasel wasn't about to attack, the bull named himself... "Manny is my name."

"Short for Manny the Moody Mammoth!" This voice came from the sloth, and was responded to rather rudely.

"Shut up Sid!" Little did Difur know that they were the original three. He pulled down his hood, revealing his facial features. This caused Diego to be taken aback, although very slightly it was noticeable by him. It was as if something was jolted inside of him. Difur adjusted his bow on his back. But just as he was about to speak he felt a sudden wave of heat come over him. He figured this was exhaustion from traveling so far. His vision started to blur, at this point he thought it was safe to say that dehydration was setting in. As in the fact he barely had any sleep most days and you've a brew for disaster.

He blacked out. And his mind wanders again. Shifting images of that fated day play back over, and over. After a while he sees an image of his wife, her face distorted. She starts to speak softly...

 _"...Time is a face on the water my love. We will meet again... Soon."_

He wanted to just see her, look at her. But the image starts to fade and he begins to wake up.

" _Soon..."_

He begins to wake up. The image starting to fade. As he comes back he feels a burning sensation in his eyes, he instinctively starts to rub ththem. After he comes to he sees a face looking down on him. _"Marwyn..."_ he spoke ever so softly. The girl looks at him "Who's Marwyn? Difurs vision comes back, and he sees the female mammoth looking at him with a puzzled look.

He leaned up, into the sitting position. His gear was next to him at the mouth of the cave. A fire going in front of him and the herd laying and sitting down in a circle talking... That is until he came to. Now they are all looking at him. The female saber was the first to speak.. "Are you OK? You looked pretty pale, when you blacked out we took off your gear and laid you down. Ellie put together the bed and made sure your temperature didn't increase that much." The feeling was less... Tense between him and the herd. Manny spoke next:

"Shira made sure that you had enough water, and got you some food." He didn't seem aggressive when he spoke, more... Caring. Still, Difur sat still and didn't speak, he only nodded as if to say "thank you."

Diego added "You were obviously exhausted, I take it you've been traveling a lot as of late." His tone has suggested that he was digging for information. He would get it.

"Where did you come from?"

Difur quickly replied "from the valley not 20 miles south, I've been traveling, alone for about a year now... Searching."

This made Diego's ears perk "searching for what?'

Difur got up and put his ears back, annoyed and not wanting to answer the question " That is none of your concern, Diego." This raised questions, and many looks were transferred between the herd for a second before Diego asked "How do you know my name?"

"I know many things, saber. Things that I wish not to share between strangers." The word "Saber" came out in a cutting tone. This raised tempers a bit between them, and Diego's was especially malleable, evidence that his day was not going as planned. He raised his voice a bit "I want to know, NOW, you've stumbled into my territory, don't forget that. If I want to ask you a question, I will... Rodent."

Difur stared at him. And in an attempt to snuff the fire, Manny took control. "If you feel more comfortable knowing us then I'll introduce you, but that doesn't mean we trust you. You know my name, my wife's name, my daughter's name is Peaches," he pointed at the younger mammoth, "This is Crash and Eddie" he pointed at the two possums, "This is Sid and Granny" he pointed at the two sloths. "And this is Diego and Shira, and their son Draco."

Everyone said their hellos and told him about each one of them, giving him a sense of ease. He was thankful about it, but feared they would ask him to tell them about him, in fact he was sure they would. He decided to tell them...

"I hailed from a tribe along the west coast of Pangea. That is until the continental drift destroyed our lands. We were a secluded tribe, only looking after ourselves and not dealing with the endeavors of both carnivore and herbivores alike. We never deal in foreign affairs and are quite proud of our establishments. To you our ways seem quaint. To others queer." He went on. "I come from a long line of specialized troopers called The Rangers. We deal with stealth and accuracy. To kill quickly is the name of my game, and I do it well."

Draco spoke up, asking the one thing he feared... Such innocence. Such ignorance to the world.

"Any family?" Difur closed his eyes, but didn't falter. "Once." Ellie was the next to ask him something. Can't blame them though, is not often you see a weasel with tribal markings all across his body so far from his tribe.

"I'm sorry dear, if you don't mind I'd like to know what happened."

"We were... Attacked by a pack of sabers, my tribe fought with such ferocity as to make it an ending worth it. I came out fine, but a piece of me passed into shadow there. Two sabers attacked me and my family... And killed them."

Diego piped up "So you've been tracking them? You're led to believe they're here?"

"I know they are. It's just a matter of where now."

Peaches looked at the weasel with fear and puzzlement as her expressions. "Any names?"Difur looked at her, "Yes but this doesn't concern you. Young one. It's best you know nothing more. It's the sabers I wish to speak to about this manner."

Manny looked at Diego, and Diego understood that Manny didn't trust the character, and nodded as if to say he'll be cautious. Then Manny turned to Difur and said "If what you say is true, then it's best you don't go wandering in the dark. You should stay here for the night."

And he did.


	3. Palaver

**OK... I think I've got everything under control now :3. For those of you who have made it this far, great! That means you are either reading this because you're bored or because you actually like it... Or both. Here's chapter 3 for you guys!**

 _Later that night..._

The full moon shined in the sky, moonlight impregnating the cave. Difur was up, carving out a piece of wood with his sword. He couldn't sleep... He didn't want to. He looked towards the mouth of the cave, studying the distorted light being cast on the walls of it. _I need some air._ He quietly left the cave and wwalked outside, looked both ways, and made his way left towards a cliffside. At the cliff stood a tree, a Weeping Willow, it's long hair like leaves swaying lightly due to the very light wind. He stood by it, looking over the landscape. His mind drifted again. He zoned out to the point he didn't even hear Shira walking out to greet him.

Keeping his gaze outward he finally sensed she was there. "I apologize if I woke you, I just needed some air. Couldn't sleep."She sat down beside him. "It's fine, I was already awake and noticed you left. You didn't really think you could sneak past a saber did you?" She gave Difur a smirk.

"No, I guess not. Doesn't help that the cave is hollow." He looked at Shira, "You still have questions don't you, I can tell. You can hide many things, but curiosity is one thing a cat can't."

She thought for a moment, wanting to pick her wordswisely due to the fact she barely knows him. "The tribe you're from... Do all of your folk carry those marks?" He looked at his arms and body, the marks visible through the moonlight. "No, these markings are from ceremonies given to those who are victorious in battle. I never wanted them though. War doesn't make a man great or memorable. It makes him callous, unfeeling."

Shira nodded, she kind of understood, for pillaging and stealing made the same kind of person. "I wish there wasn't such a thing at times, it only brings death." This made Difur chuckle, "how would nature take it's course? Things must die for life to continue. Although it's rather repugnant for your every day creature to not even look up at the sky and realize that there is more to life than him or herself. But that's just how things are."

..."Your family, I know you don't like to talk about it... But I would like to know who did that to them."

"A saber named Soto was the leader of it all. As for who killed them..." He debated whether or not to tell her... "I don't know who killed them, but this scar is all I have to remember them by." He pointed at the scar going across his face. "There's only one thing left for me to do in this life... Find the one who did it... And kill him."

Shira was quite surprised at this. There was a lot more to this weasel than meets the eye. She looked at the moon. "Soto is dead you know."

"Dead? How?"

"Diego told me about it. He said that when he was trying to bring the baby back to the humans, he was actually tryinto to lead the herd, Manny and Sid, into a trap. But he had a change of heart. I guess in his heart he realized that a family would be better than any pack. So he turned on Soto and defended the herd. When they battled it was Manny who ended up killing Soto by throwing him up against a wall. Where he was impaled by ice spikes."

"Was he checked out? Did they take a pulse?"

"No, they left right after. Leaving Diego behind."

"Then he isn't dead."

Shira didn't speak. It was a logical statement. You don't pronounce someone dead until you check theivitals, unless of course you see them bleed out. Difur looked at Shira, "Don't pity me. It'll do you no good." Shira frowned, but she knew that it wouldn't help anything. "I don't pity you, I empathize m" Difur looked back out away from her. "Go back to bed, you're tired. You'll need your strength."

Shira nodded, turned around and started to leave, bit stopped for a minute and looked behind her. "You know you aren't alone though, everyone has a troubling past. Things that they aren't proud of, things they don't like to remember. Just know that every one of us here has gone through this. You should talk to Manny. He may be able to help you more."

He looked back at her, it was nice to talk about it for a bit. It helped ease him. "Thanks Shira. That really did help."

She smiled and content with that answer, walked back into the cave. Leaving Difur alone with his thoughts. In the back of his mind he heard a voice resonate...

 _"Time is but a face on the water... Soon my love... "_ And with that he walked back into the cave.

Out in the distance there was a figure in the bushes. Two glowing eyes showing through. Watching the cave. " _Everything is falling into place. The plan shall continue as is, soon he will face what he fears the most. And when he does... Then he'll know the true meaning of pain... Your time is near... Diego..."_

 **I think the hardest part of over, now everything will begin to pick up a bit. As usual criticism is encouraged, and pm me for any suggestions. Hope you like it so far! Oh and Namaste to all of you readers and weirdos out there!**


	4. New Peers

**OK! This is mentally exhausting at ttimes! It's not even the writing part, it's constantly thinking of what to write. It's like the idea is there, great! Note expend upon it, make dialogue and add emotion, oy vey... But it's worth it. So this is the chapter where things start to get a little steamy... Not in that way (bummer I know :p) steamy as in there will be more substance. So here you go ;) chapter four!**

It was dawn, and most of the herd was asleep save for the two sabers, who left early to go hunting. Well... And Ellie, who woke up hearing distant clashing of what sounded like sticks. She got up, and went investigate.

What she found was a sight to see... Through the mist Crash and Eddie were sparring with Difur, and it appeared as though he was teaching them a thing or two about swordplay. She watched as Difur dictated what to do at what time. After he was done they would try it out. The boys seemed to catch on quick, she could tell they enjoyed it very much. She watched as they tried the same moves again...

"1..2..3..4..5, good! Now you Eddie". Crash watched as Eddie moved to block every attack that came at him, they weren't doing advanced stuff yet, just the basic technique. Everyone needed to know it. "Excellent Eddie! You boys seem like you've had some experience."

"Yea! Before you came along we hung out with a weasel named Buck! He showed us a thing or two. He actually has that same sword, but it came out of a live dinosaur!"

"Live dinosaur!?" Difur gave the two a look of disbelief and shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Dinosaurs have been extinct for many millions of years... So how?"Boys, I find that rather hard to believe... Where did Buck find a live dinosaur? "

"Underneath the ice! We had to go down there to save Sid from Mommy Dinosaur, but we found out there was something waaaay bigger than that."

"What was bigger than mommy dinosaur? Daddy Dinosaur?"

Eddie gave Difur a look, almost as if he was trying to intimidate him. "Buck called him...Rudy..." He spoke in a low monotone. Yep, definitely trying to intimidate him.

Difur nodded. "Oh, Rudy...rrrright...I was kind of worried it would be something a little more intimidating like uh, Sheldon...or Tim.."

"Trust us when we say you don't want to run into him. Really you don't want to run into any of them, but Rudy especially." Difur was kind of awe struck.. These stories seemed to get weirder and weirder. He shook his head back into focus. "Alright guys, one more. Now give me all you got. Don't hold back."

Eliie stood there as Manny came out and stood beside her. He gave her a nudge and held her trunk, breaking her of her trance like state of mind. "Good morning dear. You seem pretty entertained by them hitting each other with sticks." Yep that was Manny for you. But she couldn't complain, it made her smile and laugh a bit. "Difur is teaching them how to defend themselves. They're actually quite good."

Both mammoths watched as all three of them danced around in what would actually be a deadly struggle for power. One would strike and when Difur blocked the other one would come in. It went on like that for a good five minutes before Difur was suprised by what happened next. One possum jumped on the others shoulders and both struck at a low to high point. There was no way for Difur to block both and was hit. He flinched and groaned but regained his composure quickly. "Gentleman! What an impressive display! Your teamwork proves vital. What you lack in size you make up for with it. It's that kind of thinking that will save your life one day." Both possums started high giving each other. Difur looked at them and decided the lesson was over. "Come guys, let's get back to the cave. I'll get my gear and take you guys on a bit of a foraging trip."

All three of them walked through the mist and reached the cave, the possums ran past Difur and he was stopped by Ellie, who gave him a warm smile. "You could teach them a lot it seems. They appear to be fond of you." Difur looked at the cave, where the possums were play fighting with the sticks."swordplay is a valuable skill to learn. They caught on quick. But that won't be enough should they encounter something. Often times even the realest of trials doesn't match up to the absolute real thing. That'll be their true test of skill. "The smile on Ellie grew."I think you underestimate them. Possums can do some wonderful things."

"Ellie, I wish to take them out to teach them a bit about foraging and plantlife if it's alright with you."

"Sure! Just don't go too far, we haven't explored the entire area yet. Who knows what may be out there."

The trouble wasn't Ellie though, it was Manny. Just the look he was giving him alone said in big bold letters " **I DON'T TRUST YOU"**. "Ellie I don't think that's a good idea."

Ellie looked at him, and tried to comfort him. "it's alright manny, they'll be fine. You may not trust him but I do. Besides, the boys could use some lessons about the area they live in. Would you rather they stick around and play pranks on you all day?"

Mannys eyes got big. "Uuuhhh, no. No they you're right Ellie... They should probably go. But that doesn't mean I trust him. There's just something about him that makes me wonder."

Not five minutes after they left, Diego and his family came back, his son Draco bragging about how he caught a rabbit on his first hunt. They met up with manny and Ellie, Draco obviously not able to contain his excitement.

"Auntie El! Auntie El!" Ellie turned around and looked, but didn't see anything. Suddenly a light toned voice spoke "Down here, Aunt El." She looked down and laughed, "Oh Hi Draco! I didn't see you down there, come here you little rascal!" She picked him up with her trunk and gave him a hug. "How did the hunt go?" She wasn't afraid to talk about the hunts, she wasn't particularly fond of it, but she did it out of respect.

"Not good, I tripped over myself trying to catch a rabbit..." The boy frowned, obviously disappointed in himself. Ellie frowned a bit "That's OK, Draco. Every one makes mistakes. You'll do better next time, I'm sure of it." She put Draco down. He smiled and said "I'm going to go wake up uncle Sid!"

Diego meanwhile was talking to Manny, wondering where the possums were as well as Difur. Manny told him that they had gone out to forage and learn about plantlife. "I don't trust him," said Diego. Manny pulled him aside from Ellie and looked him in the eyes. Diego could tell what he was about to say would be serious.

"Diego, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure bud, what do you need?"

"I want you to watch them, keep an eye on Difur, make sure he doesn't do anything fishy. Keep Shira out of it. If something happens... I want you to bring him back here alive."

Diego looked past Manny, He didn't think he could just leave. Ellie would surely ask questions."Manny, you know Ellie is going to ask. What are you going to say to her when she does? "

"Don't worry. I'll deal with that. Just make sure they stay in your sight."

Diego nodded. He couldn't agree more. After all was said and done he made his way into the forest. The mist was getting lighter, so he had to be careful. If any one of them caught him it wouldn't just hurt his opportunity to learn more about him, but his pride as well.


	5. The Shroud of Fear

It turned out that the possums actually knew more about plantlife then Difur originally thought. The two knew all about Chamomile, used to relieve stress and heal bite wounds. Difur showed them how to make paste to clot wounds as well. The two seemed to be taking it quite well.

"Eddie, give me your hand."

Eddie stuck out his hand, Difur grabbed it and cut it a bit, to which Eddie whined a bit in pain. "Now watch. This is important.". Difur took a bit of the paste he made, and spread it on Eddie's cut. Eddie felt his hand go numb for a bit, a side effect of the paste taking effect. But all turned to Normal after several minutes, Difur took his blade and scraped off the paste, showing nothing but a healed hand. Crash looked at him with awe

"Where did you learn this?" Difur chuckled, "when you're bleeding from an attack by a giant bear trying to eat you, you tend to do some crazy things. I happened to stumble upon this plant, Simbelmyn. Right after I applied the paste I felt better." He was about to speak when he heard something in front of them. A twig snap. All three of them stood up.

An eerie mist started to form in front of them. This made the hairs on Difurs back stand up. He knew what was coming.

"Listen up you two," he said in a quiet low tone. "We must leave this place, make for higher ground.*

Eddie whispered to him "What's out there?". Difur didn't hesitate, he turned both of them around and started to as he did, a shrilling cry rang out. It sounded like a pig was being gored. Difur looked back and saw a black figure, walking with the mist. No, not walking... Floating it seemed. He turned back. " Run!" And they did, as if death was right behind them

Diego made his way through the trees, following the scent they left behind. It seemed so easy. The scent brought him to a stream, but he didn't find any footprints. _He's a Ranger alright. A good one too. Not even I could cover my tracks so well. It's almost as if..._ he smelled the air again. _This isn't him or the possums... It's putrid, smells like... rotting flesh. Whatever was here isn't from around these parts, but then that raises another question... What came through here?_ He followed the smell two miles east of the sstream until he came up to a patch of grass that had possum prints in it. He deducted that they came through here a different way because of the lack of their scent by the stream. Diego started to get the feeling that something was up.

Difurs lungs were burning. He wanted to get the possum brothers away from what was chasing them. If he could just do that then he would be happy. _Ellie's going to kill me._ That wouldn't be a pretty sight... They kept running, in front of them a hillside with what looked like some sort of cave. _That'll work._ "To the cave! Go!" Once inside he turned around and drew his sword, ready to fight whatever dared enter. But nothing did.

The wind began to pick up, and Diego's trail was beginning to merge. Now he has both scents going one way. _They're being chased. I just hope Difur was faster than whatever was pursuing him._ He wanted to find them quickly, so he picked up his pace. He had a really bad feeling about what may go down if he doesn't reach them in time.

It was midday. Difur looked up at the sky. _We're late... No doubt they've sent someone to come get find us. I wonder if they're gone.._ he looked at the possums, both were rather frightened. Eddie looked up at Difur and spoke in a shaky voice.

"What was that? Thing chasing us?" Difur relocked his eyes at the entrance of the cave. "That 'thing' travels in a group. And 'they' were once members of the weasel tribes.

" What do you mean 'once'?" Crash's voice was shaky as well. Afraid of what they didn't even get a look at? Then again... The imagination is our worst enemy at these times, and Difur knew this. He decided to let them know just what they're up against.

 _"Years ago, there were nine tribes on Pangea. Each one containing a witch doctor. The tradition was for any male that wanted to become one was to have fought for their tribe, and proven himself worthy of such a burden. They would become the kings right hand... At one point, several wandering weasels came upon an amulet while hunting in the forest. The amulet had strange markings that didn't seem to be made by man or any animal. They decided to take it back to my village so the High King could take a look at it and decide what to do with it. In his lust for power and wealth he took it as "a sacred relic" that would unify all of the tribes. It did... For a time there was peace, but the witch doctors became corrupt, all of them conspired to kill their own leaders. They succeeded. The tribes descended into darkness, and the nine leaders began to fight amongst themselves over who would bear the relic. In their lust for power they waged war upon each other, nearly destroying the tribes, and each other. Wars were waged for years until... Legend has it that one of them took control of the amulet, and killed the rest. But in his own power induced drunken stupor he was killed himself. Driven mad he took his own blade and cut his throat. Now all of them are banished from death and bound together. Rumor has they feed off of your fear. "_

"They will attempt to kill any who remain in one of the nine tribes. We named them The Nine of Hyrax. I fear they are after me..." He looked down at the scared possums. "I'm sorry, I had no idea they would follow us. I had no idea they roamed these parts."

Eddie spoke up, "Is there anyway for us to get-"

"They're here..." They looked towards the mouth of thecave, and watched as the light was sucked out and everything brought into darkness. Thick mist formed around the entrance, and the sounds of whispers and moans began to apparate, as did the horrors in front of them. Three figures materialised in the form of weasels. They walked into the cave, their faces disfigured, their jaws unhinged and their eye sockets empty. The very sight was enough to make any sane man vomit. They drew their swords. It was at this moment that Difur realized there was only one option...

Fight their way out.

The figures advanced forward, minimizing the distance between them and the group. Difur rushed them in an attempt to keep them away from the possums. Eddie looked around for anything he could grab to help. In the corner was a pile of stones. Better than nothing. He ran over there and Crash followed, setting up his tail like a slingshot. Difur swung around his bladder and managed to strike one of them in the arm, cutting it off. The being shrieked and ran off.

Crash and Eddie both worked together and managed to annoy the rest by slinging rocks at their heads. Crash pointing in the direction at which to fire while Eddie reloads and releases. Things began to look up when during a struggle, one of the weasels managed to knock back Difur against the wall of the cave. He hit it hard with a groan and dropped his blade. He just managed to regain composure when a blade was driven into his shoulder. He cried out in pain at the burning, grabbed the blade and took it out of his shoulder, cutting his hand in the process. Grabbing his own blade, he ran a flurry of quick slashes at his opponent until finally using a heavy attack and knocked the blade out of the weasels hand. He quickly spun grabbing out his dagger and drove it into his neck and then his head, it dropped to the ground. While he was so focused on his opponent he neglected to realize that the other one slipped by him. It was only when he heard the shouting that he realized.

"DIFUR!" He looked around and saw the last one as it stabbed Eddie. Difur tried to reach him but suddenly felt weak. _Poisonous blade._ He fell to the floor, dazed and unaware of his surroundings. His vision was blurry but he saw another figure enter the cave, and attack the corrupted tribesman. It ran out and away from the cave. Difur reached for his pouch, picked up the first flower bud he found and applied it to his wound. As he did his senses came back to him. It slowed the poison. But he knew he needed to get him and Eddie out of here. He walked over to the crying possum, he was in a lot of pain, and in the same condition so Difur applied the same bud to him. One look was all it took for Diego to lose his temper. He lunged and pinned Difur to the wall.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Rage evident in his eyes. He was breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping through him. "WHAT WERE THOSE THINGS!? TELL ME NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL END YOU!"

Difur was in a bad position, but he knew he didn't have time to explain. "We need to get him out of here now or HE'S GONNA DIE!" He snapped back at Diego. Diego facial expression changed instantly from rage to fear. Feeling the pressure lessen from his chest he swatted Diego's paw away from him and ran over to Eddie. "Diego, take.. The two back to the herd. You'll be faster with only two. Tell them he was stabbed by a poisonous blade. He's fading fast. Don't stop for anything."

Diego looked at him, "What about you? You still owe me an explanation!"

"I'm going to be right behind you! NOW GO!"

It was at that moment Diego showed the world the meaning of haste. He ran out of the cave making a hard right. Difur making a left.


	6. The Plot Thickens

Diego ran as fast as he could. He didn't stop for anything. Ruining through the forest his lungs began to burn horribly as of on fire. He ran so fast that as soon as he got to the herd he tripped and sent the possums flying, luckily straight at Ellie and Manny who caught them his trunk.

"Difur... GASP..attacked... GASP... cave... GASP."

Ellie looked at him with extreme worry. "What do you mean? They were attacked inside of a cave?"

All Diego could do wasnod and suck in as much air as possible. He admitted it to himself... He's out of shape.

Manny stepped towards Diego, helping him up. "Where is Difur? Where did he go?" Diego looked up at him, " He was right behind me last I checked. I don't know where he is now. Manny... Eddie has been stabbed by a poisonous blade. He needs immediate attention. "

They all looked at Eddie. His eyes were dilated and his breathing shallow. Ellie feared he wouldn't make it and took him into the cave to tend to him.

Difur was on the trail. Trying to follow the blood in the dwindling daylight he saw that it was carrying something around it's neck... But he had to be sure. He followed the trail all the way to a waterfall, and there he saw the creature... It seemed to be regrowing it's whole arm! He snuck up to it and grabbed his dagger... And jammed it into its head. He took the necklace and pushed the thing into the water, and eventually it fell, dissipating. He looked at the necklace and sure enough... _It's true..._

Ellie had managed to heal Eddie, he was sleeping now, his brother by his side. Just to make sure nothing happened they put Draco and granny with them. Sid, Manny, Diego and Shira all waited outside around the fire. Discussing between themselves what to do next.

"I told you guys we shouldn't have trusted him. He brought nothing but trouble!" Manny was on a short fuse now, he was thinking of all of the things he would do when Difur came back, _if_ he came back at all.

"DIego, what did you say they were?" Sid was starting to shake now, what he's heard already was bad enough.

"I didn't... I don't know what they were. But they had something to do with him. When he comes back he owes us an explanation. Then I say we force him to leave."

Ellie piped up in Difurs defense. "Wait a minute guys. He risked his life for them. We can't just kick him out after what he did."

"He put them in danger by even leaving. We don't know much of this area, all we know is what Peaches told us." Manny wasn't in the mood to negotiate. "He's done. Gone."

As they continued to talk they heard rustling in the bushes. They prepared for more of those things whenout came a tumbling Difur. The poison was killing him, and he had no way to stop it. "Help...gasp... Me...gasp...poison..." Ellie rushed over and picked him up, bringing him into the cave. She gave him the same medicine as Eddie, and within a couple hours he was fine. Directly after he got up and started walking out of the cave.

He was met with two angry sabers, an angry bull and worried cow. "I owe you guys an eexplanat-"

Manny didn't want to hear it. YOU ALMOST GOT CRASH AND EDDIE KILLED! I SHOULD PUMMEL YOU RIGHT NOW FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" The hair on the weasel stood up, his body full of rage. It certainly wasn't his fault, he risked his own hide for them. He couldn't help it, he blew up.

"I! DID! NOTHING! YOU STUPID MAMMOTH! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I PLANNED THIS? TO GET THEM KILLED KNOWING FULL WELL I'D BE MET WITH THIS WHEN I GOT BACK? DOESN'T THE FACT I EVEN CAME BACK COUNT TO YOU!?" These words came out in a snarl, his vocal capacity being shattered as he spoke. "If it weren't for me they wouldn't be here right now! How could you even stand there and accuse me of such a thing!?"

"YOU-"

"HOLD YOUR FAT TONGUE, MAMMOTH!" Difurs ears were hugging the back of his head. He just lost it

All members were taken by surprise by this answer. They couldn't even speak..

Difur chest was heaving. He looked the ground. Realizing this wasn't getting anywhere tried calming himself down. After a while the tension lowered.

"What were those things?" Diego said in a monotone.

"Corrupted tribesmen. Beings from beyond the veil. They are banished from death, forever to walk this Earth as distorted spectres looking for members other tribes. They've never wandered this far before though. They've only gone to the outskirts of our lands." He frowned, "Look... There was nothing I could do. As soon as I saw them coming I told them to run, I didn't know how many there were, and I didn't want to bring them to this area."

Shira looked at him, she saw sincerity in his eyes. "He's telling the truth. He's right, Eddie and Crash wouldn't be here if he weren't there. We owe him that much. "

Difur just wanted to end it here. "I'm not to blame for this attack. Those things were sent here."

At this Diego's ears perked up. "By who?"

Difur shook his head. "I'm not sure, I only know they were because they never travel outside of our lands. But I'm sure of one thing."

He stood up. "Whoever it is has known about me being here. I've decided that I'm going to leave tomorrow. It's not safe for me to travel by night."

"You aren't leaving until we know for sure who sent them. If what you say of true, then we have to leave as well. Anyone against this? " None spoke.

"It's decided then. You stay."

 _Later that night..._

Difur was the only one awake. He just couldn't sleep. Probably a good thing, as he was definitely sick of having that dream every night. He grabbed the amulet and walked outside to the cliff. He looked carefully at the amulet, studying it. It had an insignia on a stone in the middle, and around it were tiny bones.

As he held it he noticed a headache forming in his head. As he stood there it got worse, to the point where he dropped the amulet and fell to his knees. That's when he saw it...

 _He was in a forest, no longer with the herd. He saw many huts before him bearing a banner with a 2 tree in front of a Sun. He walked through the village, noticing that everyone was asleep but the King, judging by the fires going outside the hut. Difur made his way to the overbearing hut, and as he reached it he heard voices..._

 _"... That's the only way. We have no alternative. T_ _he child must die... It's the only way to further your goal."_

 _"But why? He's just a boy... Is there no other way?"_

 _"No, he must die. And Diego must be the one to do it. It's the only way he'll get them to trust him. He must do it at the right time though, one slip up and it's over."_

 _"How do I know I can trust him?"_

 _"I don't see there being any other choice... Unless you turn back now."_

 _If I do that I fail everyone. "_

 _At this point Difur peeked inside. He saw a weasel, sitting on a throne. Beside him was another one, much younger._

 _The older one spoke again. "Watch the father. He will try to exact revenge. When he finds Diego send out the Wraiths. They will listen... For a bargain. Tell them to attack him, but not kill him. I want him to find this."_

 _He took out an amulet."It is of the upmost importance that he receives this. Without it he will kill Diego. The entire fate of the Island rests upon it."_

 _He watched the elder weasel give the younger one the amulet._

 _The younger one spoke this time: " And should they kill anyone he's with? "_

 _"Their deaths are not important. The only thing that is... Is Difur finding the amulet."_

 _Everything began to fade, the scene changed._

 _Soldiers lined themselves up, a line of weasels being the only defense against the attack. Difur and Dalhir joined their ranks. "Be strong Dalhir... This is your true test." The sabers ran towards them in the distance as rain began pouring down on the conbatants. Difur watched his son look up at his other self. He heard him say "Dad... Do you fear death." Dalhir looked down... And in a weird unison the same word was said._

 _"No."_

 _Difur stood and watched the battle rage. He watched as soldiers were torn apart, and watched as members of the pack were killed. The fatalities were heavy for both sides. All he could do was stand... And watch the madness ensue. He turned around and saw the last moment his family was alive. Walking towards them he watches his son fall victim, and his wife._

 _"What of this oneSoto?"_

 _"...Leave him.." And he watched as he was scarred. He could almost feel it again. It made him flinch at the sight. This time he followed the sabers and listened to their conversation as they left._

 _"Oscar, fatality number."_

 _"6 dead, 3 wounded Soto."_

 _"Nine dead." Soto corrected him._

 _"Well done Diego. Welcome to the pack. A warning though... Those who leave... Never leave alive."_

 _Diego looked at him, walking together side by side. It was a newfound sense of brotherhood. "Now... We move west, I think it's time we pay our baby a visit."_

 _The scene changes again. He suddenly found himself at an area unfamiliar to him... He looks around and is met Sid, Manny and Diego. They seemed to be formulating a plan, although he couldn't hear them speak. Afterwards he watches as Sid lures the sabers away from Manny, who was being cornered by..._

 _"Soto..." , Difur whispered to himself. It was like a film playing out. Soto asked Diego to join him in taking Manny down. At first it looked he was going to, but then he turned around._

 _Soto suddenly became angry at this gesture. "What are you doing!?"_

 _"Leave... The mammoth... Alone..." Soto looked at both sabers behind him. "Fine. I'll take you down first." Difur couldn't believe his eyes. He was watching two Sabers fight each other..._

 _He saw everything. Soto tossing Diego around, Diego scratching Soto. Difur went into a sort of trance a this, when he heard a large thud. He jumped and looked to his side. Soto was thrown into the side of a rock. And impaled. The rest of the herd gathering around the fallen saber. He pitied this scene, and turned his head in sorrow._

 _s_ _uddenly everything started to retreat. He was brought out of the trance and back into his time._

He gasped for air. Shocked at what he just learned.

 **Yea... That just happened. As always reviews and criticisms encouraged! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can ;)**


	7. We Are All One

Difur gasped for air. He was in shock at all of this, unable to take it all in at the moment. Was... Was all of this planned? And if so... By who?

Difur couldn't help it, he broke down. He looked down at the ground, his eyes welling up with tears. He started to weep uncontrollably, falling to his knees. All of his pent up emotions just poured out of him, no longer a sign of weakness. There he wwas, in solitude. This journey has all but exhausted him. First he was sure of his target, found him and was ready to strike. Only to find out that now he ISN'T the enemy. Now what was he supposed to do?

After a while he regained his composure. Difur stood up, sighed, dropped his ears and curled his tail around his legs in mourning. It was all he could do for now. He looked out at the vast landscape, just taking it in. After acouple minutes he went back in to sleep.

He didn't dream that night.

The next morning Difur awoke to something pouncing on him. He groaned and pushed whatever it was off, only to have it nibble at his ear. A tiny voice came out of the creature, "Come on Di, wake up!" He opened one eye to see the giant smiling face of a saber in front of him. "Draco... Please get off of me." Draco pouted a bit. "No, daddy told me to come wake you up. And that's what I'm going to do!" He sat down on Difurs belly in defiance. Occasionally pawing at his face. "Come on Unca' Di, get.. UP!" He pounced on Difurs chest, all of the air leaving him. Difur sat up, the cub being knocked off of him and hitting the floor with a thud. He got back up and walked to the mouth of the cave. "You comin' Unca' Di?" The weasel got up and brushed himself off, leaving the cave to meet the herd.

As he exited he heard nothing but the wind. Everyone was silent. Ellie and Manny were at the front, apparently talking to someone, Diego and Shira were watching Draco play in the snow, Peaches was out with the teens at one of their hangouts, and Sid and granny were... No where to be found. Probably put foraging.

He walked toward Manny and Ellie, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Both mammoths turned to him, they turned around and left... Leaving the one they were speaking to alone. The figure was a weasel, like Difur, had a cloak on, and the same gear. When he put down his hood, Difur couldn't believe it.

"Halmir... Is that..."

"Yes Difur. It is me."

"You were dead... I thought you were dead..."

"Deserted. Yea, dishonorable I know. We were outnumbered that day, Difur. Even you knew that. I couldn't stay and watch the carnage, I don't know why you stayed. But that doesn't matter. What does matter is why I'm here."

" Why ARE you here?"

"Difur..." He moved closer, face to face with Difur now. "I've been tracking a lone saber for five days now. He has made his way into the valley, 2 miles west of here. He's searching for something. Or someone."

Difur lowered his voice now, talking in a near whisper. "If you speak true, then he may already know of the herds position. You and I are going to scout it out. I've got some ideas on who this saber is."

"There have been rumors of gathering packs on the eastern shores as well. The number of predators continues to rise."

This made Difur worried. "We'll check it out. It'll be like old times." He placed his hand on Halmirs shoulder.

They both walked over too Diego and Shira. They wanted to make sure they knew about this, for it would affect their hunting grounds. Difur and Halmir both stood in front of them, and they told Draco to go play with Aunt Ellie.

"Diego, we have some news." Difur was the first to speak. "Halmir has been tracking the footsteps of a lone saber for the past few days. He says that he's wandered into an area not to far from here."

Halmir looked at Shira. "That's not all. Not only is there one near here but news from some of the other animals states that the number of predators on the island is increasing. Massive numbers are arriving on the eastern shores."

Diego was shocked at what he was hearing. "We'll go check it out. We can leave and be back before nightfall."

"No, you watch over the herd. Without you they are near defenseless, Halmir and I can handle it. Just make sure you warn the others."

Diego nodded, and left to go talk to the mammoths, leaving the weasels alone with Shira. "Be careful guys. You've been attacked already. We don't have enough medicine for saber bite marks."

"We will return once we figure out what's going on." And with that they both left.

 _A little while later..._

Dalhir and Halmir were walking quietly through the forest, searching for any sort of signs of saber aactivity. To break the silence, Halmir began to make conversation. "I bet you aren't too happy to know that I deserted the tribe that night, I'm not proud of it either."

"I don't understand why you left. I don't think any of us wanted to see our tribe torn apart by the pack. I stayed because I thought there was a chance for the women and children to make it to the mountains."

"They did Difur, They did. After leaving I kept an eye on them."

"What became of the soldiers? Did any return home?" Difur was watching the ground, the place was littered with deer tracks. Someone must have disturbed them, but it couldn't have been Diego or Shira. This isn't their territory.

"Few came back. Some of them died from their wounds a couple days later. Some died of infection. After the continental drift they caught a ship on the way from the dock and came here."

"The tribe moved here!? Where are they now?"

"I can take you to them when we're done here."

They made their way to a clearing on the top of a hill. They saw many miles of grasslands. Some of the island however was still covered in ice. They walked down the hill and continued their search, following the deer tracks. It seemed as though they were running from something.

A little while later they came to a patch of trees. It was here they noticed that the tracks broke. The herd moved north, but what seemed like fawn tracks went west. They followed those tracks, hoping they were on the right path. They tracked the fawn five hundred feet before they found what they were looking for... Saber tracks. Difur looked at Halmir, and both of them decided to proceed with extreme caution.

They crept up very slowly, following the tracks for another mile before they found the kill site, it was at the top of a cliff. There was blood everywhere. "The blood isn't that old, a few hours... Be on your guard. We don't know where this saber could be. Ice no doubt this will lead us to his domain." Halmir was certain of this.

Difur chuckled. "For a deserter you are becoming quite the leader. If this is indeed the same saber that killed the fawn then he must be wounded badly or old."

Halmir nodded. They continued to follow the trail of blood. It led west into snow covered hilltops. There they tracked it to a cave. Surrounding the cave were trees, some downed. They took cover behind one if the logs, and waited.

 _3 hours later._

The weasels sat there, their backs to the cave. It's been several hours, and they haven't even heard a stir in the cave. Difur was about to break away when movement was finally heard. Both weasels jumped at this and turned around. They saw a single saber limp his way into the cave. Difur studied the figure. Robust body, muscular build. Big paws. That was enough for them. It's confirmed. A saber is roaming these parts.

"We must warn the herd. Come Halmir, we're leaving."

"I agree, lead the way."

They arrived back within a couple hours, and told the herd.

"You're sure of this?" Diego looked at Difur seriously. This was big news.

"Yes. We only saw one though. He seemed injured."

Diego looked at Manny and Ellie, who were standing beside him. "We have a couple options here then. We leave, or we take care of this saber."

Ellie spoke immediately, "Did you guys check out the shores? Did you see anything?"

"No, not yet. That's next on the list. But it's too late to do that now, the only thing we can do is wait until morning, and hike it there."

"I agree", said Halmir. "It's too dangerous at night. We leave at dawn. Difur and I will take night watch. If we see anything we will alert you."

 _That night..._

The herd had already eaten. They gathered around the fire and told stories, funny ones, short ones, long ones, old and new. Difur was inside the cave with Halmir, talking about the past, and the present..

"After the attack, the tribes had decided that the only thing to do was come together in unity to prevent other attacks. They came under a single rule: 'We Are All One.'". Halmir looked down at his hands, twiddling with a stick. "They rebuilt the homes on Hyrax, and over the years learned to live with one another."

Difur picked up a stone. "Seems simple, doesn't it. Living together knowing that both you and your neighbor, although growing up differently with different beliefs are actually the same. One with another in this world we live in. He brought the stone up. " Part of the issue was that the tribes leaders didn't understand that concept back then." He looked at the mouth of the cave, towards the herd.

"How they even survived back then was a mystery. So misguided by their lust for power they neglected to lift an eye to heaven, realizing that they are all the same: Insignificant to the universal powers that lie beyond this world. They fight over this land that we dwell on, not even realizing that it's not worth the fatalities, the loss of shelter, home, even families."

"You sound like Dariel, the witch doctor for the tribe. He says the same thing." He broke his stick in two, "To live together we all had to overcome our differences, cast them aside. For everything we see we tend to divide it in two." He handed half of the stick to Difur, "one for you, and one for me. You can say your side is right in everything you do, and my side will look at you as if you're crazy, then tell your side how wrong you are and how right we are, when in reality both are right. Thusly the idea of war: 'We Are Right'."

"How primitive. I'm glad they came together. I just wish other animals knew that our time here is limited, and gifted. Each day is given to you, all you have to do is decide what to do with that time."

They sat in silence for a while. Neither wishing to speak, only listen to the crackling of the fire outside cave. It was a pleasant moment, near perfection.

Halmir got up and a couple feet from Difur, his back facing him. " I saw what happened, you know. I saw all of it. I watched as your family was slaughtered. I'm very sorry Difur. I just couldn't..."

Difur stopped him, "Don't Halmir. Just drop it. I know what happened."

More silence. Difur got up, "I'm going to sit with the herd, are you joining?"

Halmir shook his head. "No, I'll pass. I'm going to just stay in here for a while."

"As you wish." Difur left and sat by the fire, next to Draco.

"Hi Unca' Di! I caught a rabbit today!"

Difur looked down at the young cub, "Did you really? Oh that's awesome Draco!" He messed up the cubs hair on his head.

Diego started the conversation. "You and Halmir seem to have gotten off well, from the same tribe I take it?"

"Yes, we became Rangers together, he helped train my son when I was out hunting or guarding the tribe. Couldn't ask for a better sword". He went on, " He and I entered the first branch of Elite soldiers, the youngest of our group. Fifteen went in to train, only five came out."

Crash and Eddie were especially enthralled by this. "The youngest?" Crash said.

"Yes, bad choice on my part. But I don't regret it. It was best to let yourself develop completely before entering, but the chief thought I was ready."

"So you did it knowing you weren't ready?" Manny asked.

Yes. Like I said bad move. But I don't regret it."

The herd sat in silence.

Halmir finally came out, "Difur, we should set up soon. We have a long night ahead of us."

"Yea I'm getting tired, and I think it's time Draco went to bed." Diego got up, and brought Draco inside. One by one the herd got up and went in. Leaving Ellie, Halmir, Difur and Manny left by the fire. "We just want to say we appreciate what you're doing guys. And Difur, I owe you an apology. I was too hard on you when we first met. But you've proven yourself beyond a doubt. I'm sorry."

Difur nodded, "No need Manny. You were only trying to protect the herd. It's fine, you guys should head in."

They did, and the Rangers sat outside the cave, watching, waiting.

Halfway through the night, Difur grabbed the amulet out of his hide pouch. He studied it. The flames from the fire lashing out at the insignia. Across from him Halmir watched him do so.

"You shouldn't do that. That thing is evil. It drove our tribes against each other, everyday you carry it, you carry the same sickness which took over our witch doctor."

"It is evil, but I plan on taking it to the Elder council of our tribe. They can tell me more about it."

Halmir instantly declined. "No. You can't do that. If you do you'll bring about the destruction of peace. They'll kill you on site for bringing it there."

Difur put it back in the bag. "And I suppose you know what we should do?"

"Yes," Halmir said. "You should destroy it. It serves you no more purpose."

 _"No more purpose.. "_

This raised concerns. Difur looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"... I know what you've seen. What you heard. What that thing has shown you, It's deceiving you."

"What do you mean? How do you know this?"

" I've been here one day, and in that day I've seen just how much you care about this herd. You show it not through words, but through your face. Whenever you look upon them you see your family. "

Difur sat in silence. He took a stick and poked at the fire, making it crackle.

"Yes..."

"Don't. You are torturing yourself. You're path lies not with these people."

"You say that as if you know my path."

"Your path belongs to your people. No one else. You are a Ranger. And Rangers protect their people."

"Is that so? Is that what you did that night? All those years ago? You ran, Halmir. You ran and let the soldiers die."

"I ran away from the battle to watch over the women and children. Who else would have been the last line of defense?"

"They broke off their attack. Their target wasn't the tribe... It was me."

"And you think I knew that? You think I had done unforeseen knowledge of this attack?"

"I think you hide more than you let out."

Halmir didn't respond.

"Tell me the truth. What... Happened... That..Night."

Halmir thought about what to say next "It's not my place."

"It is your place. Tell me."

"... Very well... "

 _The sabers were readying themselves for the attack. There was Oscar, Lenny, Zeke, Diego, Soto and a few others. Soto was the first to speak._

 _"As soon as we get word from our informant we will move, until then no one leaves my sight!" Beside him was a female weasel tied up. She whimpered and cried._

 _"Somebody shut her up! She'll give away our position!" Diego walked over to her and raised his paw, shutting her up instantly. In the distance was another weasel, heading straight towards them._

 _"Everyone be quiet! He's coming." The weasel approached slowly, making deliberate eye contact to Soto._

 _"My wife." He said._

 _"Information. Then your wife will be set fr_ _ee."_

 _"Let me at least see her." Soto nodded atOscar, who brought forth the prisoner. Halmir looked upon her, for a moment, then spoke._

 _"The man you are looking for will be part of the defense. He'll be wearing his cloak, one of the few. There will be women, and children there.. Defenseless. They are outnumbered. The chief has already ordered them to take the mountain trail. That's all I know... Now please... My wife."_

 _Soto set his wife in front of him. He lifted his paw slowly, his eyes locked on Hamlir. And with a quick swipe the bonds were cut. She was free. She ran over to him and hugged him, sobbing uncontrollably._

 _"You did well Hamlir. That was quite dishonorable to the Rangers code though. A tough decision. Lose your family, or forever remember yourself as a coward. We'll leave you to that fate. It's best if you stay away from the battle."_

 _Halmir looked at him. He's right. He would forever be known as a coward, if not by his tribe then by his conscience._

 _They left. Everyone's fate was sealed at that point. Nothing could undo what was already done._

Difur sat there. Pondering what was told to him. Now he had a choice ... He could brand Halmir so many things. He could do so many things and his conscience wouldn't even blame him. But... Within this world there is, within all of the different languages the same kind of dictionary. The way you pronounce it comes out differently but in the end its all the same. And perhaps.. The most beautiful words we have are often for no good reason the hardest to say...

"I forgive you..."

Halmir looked up at Difur. Two small words... Very small. _"I forgive... "_ He cried, and Difur sat in front of him, and watched. Between the flames he watched the tears roll down his face. He cried, no longer living with the guilt destroying his soul. He was free.

That night both were at peace.


	8. The Saber

**If you're reading this, then I thank you. All of you, for it is you that makes me want to continue. Well... That and my half mad mind. But alas it is the reader that which informs the writer that he/she wishes to watch the story develop, just by clicking on the next chapter. If you don't like it, that's OK, we are all entitled to our opinion. If you do... Then here is the next chapter for you. Reviews and such are greatly encouraged. Namaste :).**

Difur awoke next to the fire, smoke sneaking it's way into the world. On the opposite side lay Halmir. Everyone was still asleep. He sat up, a couple cracks from his back from that root he was on top of all night. Sensing no danger he decided to sleep for a few more hours.

He woke up again. This time he was in the cave. Yea, someone put him there. He sat up and stretched. Outside he could hear talking, and laughing. Halmir walked into the cave to greet him.

"Hey, we're going to check out that cave today. We need to find out who this saber is."

Difur rubbed his eyes. "Do they know?"

"Yes, and they're going to watch out for anything suspicious. But we must leave at once."

After grabbing his gear he walked out to meet with Manny, Diego and Sid.

Sid immediately greeted him. "Good morning sleepyhead!" He scratched his belly, which jutted out a bit, giving him a weird proportional body.

Difur ignored the action. "Guys, I'm assuming Halmir told you already. We're going to check out this cave, hopefully get a better look at the saber as well. I don't think he knows we're here, but just in case I don't think anyone should leave this place. At least not until we come back. It may be a single saber, but even then... There could be more prowling around. It's best not to take any chances ."

"We'll be on watch, just make sure you remain unseen." Diego knew this operation was dangerous on many levels. There were many things that could go wrong. They could get caught and get killed, they could be seen and try to come back... Leading the saber here.

"No contact unless absolutely necessary. And no playing hero."

"Just keep them safe. We'll be back."

They broke apart and the two weasels departed. They followed the same trail as the first time they found the cave.

They arrived at their destination after a few hours. The cave looked empty, but there was only one way to know for sure. They slowly crept their way to the mouth. It didn't seem like anyone was in there, so they checked it out. Inside it smelled like rotting flesh. There were bones lying about from different animals. Difur kneeled down to get a better look at them. They were weeks old, possibly a couple months. There were deer bones, rat bones, even wolf bones.

"Difur! Back here!" Halmir voice echoed a bit. As he made his way back he started to notice what it was that Halmir was looking at. It was a full skeleton. A _weasel_ skeleton. There was no meat left, no flesh. Some teeth were missing as well as several fingers. The jaw line appeared to be broken, but no signs of a struggle.

"Tortured. Makes me sick." Halmir was disgusted at the sight.

"Yea... But I wonder who it was that the saber was torturing. Keep looking."

Difur left the skeleton and traveled to the far back right of the cave, starting his search there. As he went further and further back the cavern got darker, until it was dimly lit. He covered his nose, the smell mortifying. It was like a mass killing in here, he walked out, made a torch and came back in. When he shined the light... He got more than he bargained for.

The walls of the cavern were lined with weasel corpses. The floor littered with the bodies of men, women and children. "Halmir..." He didn't speak any louder than a whisper. It was as if in his mind he had the tiniest idea that they were sleeping. Whoever did this...

Halmir stood behind him. "Dear god." He held his nose as well, the smell overbearing. "We should get back...Now."

Difur knelt down over one of the corpses, his eye was fixed upon it. He brushed some of the bones around and picked up a clasp. It was in the shape of a tree. Used to hold the capes together over a cloak. "This cave has become nothing more than a body dump. We should leave." Halmir didn't want to stay, this place was giving him bad feelings.

Difur stood up. It was time to go. They made their way out of the cave.

"Difur..."

"We make our way back to the herd. We tell them the news, and then we kill the saber." His eyes showed many things, for they have seen many things. Things they've seen he need not say, because his eyes tell their own story. They made their way back, a 4 mile hike, and up above they saw a storm rolling in. That spelled trouble, so they quickened their pace.

Back at the herd everyone was on edge. They were all ready, ready for anything that came their way. Draco didn't seem that worried however, as he was too busy practicing his pouncing skills on a butterfly. His parents were over at the mouth of the cave, watching him.

Draco pounced, missing the bug. "Come here you..." He wiggled his butt as he got ready to pounce again. Before he did he looked over at the treeline, specifically the bushes. He saw what looked like a figure standing there, beyond his parents view. Being the child he was he got curious, and started walking towards it. Shira looked over, when she couldn't see Draco she got up. Moving out further from the cave she surveyed her surroundings. Manny and Ellie were on the right talking to Peaches, on the left was... "DRACO!"

Diego instantly got up and ran over to where Shira was looking at. He caught sight of a saber taking off with his cub, and he started in full pursuit, Shira returned around at Manny and his family, "Hey! We found him! He's got Draco!" Everyone instantly ran after the saber.

Difur and Halmir were almost there. The storm seemed like it would pass, but they kept their hoods up just in case. They stopped for a moment, Difur perked his ears up, listening to the sound. Someone was running... The two ran in the direction of the running, with the swiftness that was taught to them years ago. They ran until the reached a trail, they looked down on it, the footsteps getting rapidly lowder.

"STOP! PUT HIM DOWN!" Diego ran as fast as he could after the saber, his body pumping adrenaline throughout his entire body. They ran through a winding trail, leading downhill and back uphill. They ran so far they were a couple miles from the shore when the saber stopped at the edge of a cliff, frantically looking around, he saw no where he could go. The hill above him was too steep.

Difur and Halmir stood right over the saber, waiting to strike. He watched him drop Draco and let him run to Diego.

Diego stood in a battle ready stance. "Draco go to your mother! Tell her I said get the herd and leave!" He turned to the saber, he had a maniacal smile on his face, he was missing a tooth, and he had three scarred holes on his left flank. "Soto... You're dead... You have to be.. Manny killed you."

Soto laughed. "You cannot kill what is already dead." He pounced at Diego.

Difur didn't think, he took action. He lunged at Soto. Throwing his body on his side, as he did he drew his blade and stabbed his right shoulder, bringing him down. He looked at Diego. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Soto tried to throw Difur off, but was brought down again by Halmir doing the same thing. Soto tripped and stumbled, a paw slipping off the cliff. He hit his head and fell, bringing both weasels with him. Diego ran towards the edge of the cliff, he watched the three fall... And fall... And fall, until Shira yelled for him. He turned around, and ran towards her.

"Go, take Draco and gather the herd. Then go to a safe place."

"What are you going to do?" Shira said worriedly.

"I'm going after them." He kissed Shira, and pushed her with his forehead. "Go... NOW!"

She did.

There was nothing any of them could do. They were free falling. Difur was separated from Halmir and Soto, and saw them struggle over each other. He watched as Halmir grabbed onto Sotos chest, and struggle to stab him. When Soto would swat him he would bring in his arms and legs, making him move faster. Soto wasn't so lucky, he continued to flop around. Difur brought his limbs close to his body, he was above them, so he tried to catch up as fast as possible. Halmir grabbed onto Sotos hair on top of his neck, Soto growling in pain as he pulled on it.

Difur kept his eyes on the battle, determined to catch up. There were a series of grunts, and yells. Halmir went to stab his neck but lost his grip on his weapon, as Soto flipped, catching his leg with his paw. Difur was almost there when he saw Soto bite into Halmirs neck.. Killing him instantly. He cast his corpse aside. Difur squeezed every single limb as close to his body as he could to increase his speed. Finally they clashed.

Difur landed on his back, grabbing his fur. Both were ragdolling in the air, trying to attack each other. Difur managed to get up to his head and brought his blade down quickly, gashing Soto. He roared in pain and swatted him, pushing him in front of Soto. They were both flopping around trying to grab at each other, gradually getting close enough to do so.

Difur cut Sotospaw, then grabbed his chest fur. They were now face to face. It was something that Difur longed for. To finally see the day that he was to face his enemy in combat... Although he hadn't exactly thought he would be free falling while doing it. "MURDERER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What would it change if you were to kill me!? Would it bring your family back!?"

"No! It'll give me some piece of mind.!

Difur stabbed his sword into Soto's chest, blood spilling out of the wound. Soto roared again. Difur took out the blade, stabbing it into him again. This time Soto managed to claw him, gashing his chest and sending him ragdolling again. He was above Soto, and looked down to see them both hurtling towards ice. He prepared for the worst, closing his eyes, and waiting. He heard a loud crash like the breaking of glass, opened his eyes and saw that they both had gone through, falling again.

Time seemed to slow down. He looked up at the ice, and began to see every individual piece falling. Soto was below him, and he was below the ice shards, glimmering in the sun. It was actually quite beautiful. They fell for what seemed like an endless time. He spun, now facing Soto and... Weird enough, trees. He sped himself up, trying to reach Soto, grabbing his chest again.

" Well Difur," Soto spit out blood." This is it! We're both going to die!" They were getting closer to their end, plummeting full speed at the ground. "At least I have something to look forward to when I go!" Difur brought back his blade and yelled, and drove it in, hitting it's mark. Then everything went black.

 **Alright! Phew! Can't believe I got this far! As usual reviews are greatly appreciated. Any criticism is also appreciated. Namaste :).**


	9. We're All a Little Bit Mad

Darkness took him. He felt weightless, floating. _I'm dead._ The thought repeating in his mind. He watched as he traveled through time and space. As he did he realised something about life:

We are brought here on our own paths, many paths cross, many don't. Everyday you cross someone's path, you have the opportunity to change them, be it in a major way or a minor way. Walking up to a wounded person or animal you have the chance to help it or let it be. Each action you take on someone will make them emit an emotion. They can be happy, sad, angry, etc. When we die, we look back on our lives like a film. When we live we record the film. As we watch it we don't hear ourselves, we don't feel what we felt at that moment. Instead we feel what that _Person/Animal_ at the time our presence is relevant in their lives. You help an elder up after they fall, you feel what they feel: happy. You kill someone you feel not only what that person felt before you killed them, buy their family as well. _So..._ you have a choice... Do I help? Or do I harm? In the end you will suffer the consequences of your actions, not the other person. This is the truth.

He woke up. His whole body ached. As he tried to sit up he felt an extreme burning sensation on his chest. He looked down at it and noticed a large amount of flesh was missing. He looked around him, "Halmir?," He remembered..."dead"...

He stood up, apparently having been sleeping on a bed. Around him were a bunch of dino bones, hides and ropes, and some odds and ends. "Hello?"

"Good morning mate!' Difur looked around him. "Who said that" suddenly he saw a weasel fall and lend in front of him, it held out it's hand. "Buck!"

"What?" He looked at the weasel, confused

" Short for Buckminster, long for BUH!"

" Buck... Oh yea you were the one they talked about. "

"Who talked about me?"

"Crash and Eddie, they talked about you and their adventures with you."

"Ah yes! The possums! I helped them get the floppy green thing."

"Yyyyeaaa..." He walked out of the hut, outside he couldn't believe what he saw...a whole world, underneath his. And that wasn't all. There were dinosaurs. BIG dinosaurs. There was a temperature difference as well. It was hotter down here.

Buck stood next to him. "I saw you fall down through the ice, quite the fall mate. What was that thing you were dancing with? Those were some weird dance moves."

"A saber tooth tiger named Soto. And I wasn't dancing with him."

Buckgestured at the gash on his chest. "Clearly. You're lucky you know, it isn't every day you see a weasel survive a fall like that. Let alone get caught in thick vines. I had to cut you down before Rudy made a snack out of you."

"That's wonderful and all... But I really need to get back."

"Well you can't go up. Go' go through mate. Trust me, it isn't a game either. Everything down here will make a meal out of you."

Difur sighed. This was going to be a loooong journey.

The herd made their way back to the cave. The were exhausted, and shocked at the events that took place, but they couldn't stay long.

"Diego, where is Difur and Halmir?" Ellie asked Diego with a hint of fear in her voice.

Diego was in a daze, he didn't respond. Ellie shook him and smacked him across the head with her trunk . "WHERE ARE THEY DIEGO!?"

He was brought back and roared in pain. "HE FELL! OFF OF THE CLIFF! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS NOW!" He soon realized who he was yelling at and calmed down.

Ellies eyes went wide..."You mean..."

"I think so. There's no way anyone could have survived the fall."

He started to walk away, he needed a bit of time alone. Along the way he saw Difurs pouch. Curious, he opened the flap and took out the amulet. He left with it, traveling into the woods.

Shira came up to Ellie after watching the exchange. "Where is he going?"

"He just needs some time. I think we all do. It's pretty hard to comprehend what went down. How's Draco?"

"He's doing fine, fast asleep as if nothing happened."

"Good. Stay close Shira, we don't know if there are any more out there."

Diego walked until me found a patch of grass in between the trees, it formed a circle around the mini perimeter. He laid down and held the amulet in his paws. "Why... Why did you do that?"

The amulet began to glow, he began to get a headache and groaned, it's severity increasing to the point where he cried out. In his head he was shown the same scene, he watched everything go down. The conversation, Difur with his son and wife, the battle, himagreeing to get the baby meeting Manny and Sid, then betraying Soto. All of it played out like a film.

When he came back he dropped the amulet. "So that's what you saw... You came here wanting to kill me. Then you found the amulet." He had enough of the forest, it was giving him a creepy vibe, almost as if he was being watched. He grabbed the amulet with his teeth and quickly made his way back to the herd.

"Buck...please...I need to know... Is there a way out of here? Where do I go?"

"Alright, alright mate. Along the eastern side of this world there are holes, each one leading back to the surface. It'll probably take a few days though, and whatever you do... DON'T TRAVEL BY NIGHT."

"You aren't coming?"

"Well of course I am! Any friend of the herd is a friend of mine. I'll help you get back."

"Alright, when do we leave?'

"Tomorrow, dawn. we wouldn't get far, the raptors roam these parts... The realtor never told me though. But I guess you have to take the good with the bad. Still, a nice place with a nice view. And I get to feed the Brachiosaurs!"

"You really are insane aren't you?"

"Would you like to see my pineapple wife?"

Difur was going to say something, but shut his mouth, the reply being enough. Well, since he was going to stay he might as well get to know the weasel.

"We have to go find him."

Everyone stopped and looked at Diego. "How are we supposed to do that? We aren't even sure if he survived the fall." Everyone looked at Sid. Manny said the first thing that came to mind. " Sid that was perhaps the most sensible thing you have said all day. " Sid smiled.

"I can go look, I'll check it out. It won't take me long. But...I don't want to leave him behind if he's alive."

Manny looked at Diego. "Alright. If he's alive we'll go look for him. But if not we move on. We'll stay here until you get back. And Diego... Be careful."

He traced his steps back towards the cliff. When he reached the top he looked straight down, feeling a bit woozy at the height.

 _I don't know what I'm doing here... I don't even know if you're alive. But I'll find out soon._ He mmade his way to the bottom down a steep slope, being careful not to- "Agh!"... Never mind, scratch that...

Diego tumbled his way down the hill, flopping like a pancake as he did so. He hit the bottom.. Hard. Groaning he manages to get himself back up, only minor bruising on his left leg. He looked over, seeing a patch of ice with what appeared to be a hole in it. He walked towards it.

 _Oh no.._

They spent the last 3 hours of daylight at the hut, talking and getting to know each other.

" ..I lost an eye that day, but I got myself a tooth out of it. So I made this. "Buck had told Difur the story about his first encounter with Rudy.

" So... You survived an attack by a dinosaur larger than a T-Rex..."

Buck interrupted him "I actually died but yes."

Difur looked up at him."... Right... So why would you want to go back to the very thing that tried to kill you?"

"I don't know, sport, the thrill of the adventure really. How else would I entertain myself?"

"... Good point." Difur got up and walked over to Bucks desk. There were a bunch of bones, some sticks and rope, he seemed to be constructing something.

"So tell me about your life as a Ranger mate."

Difur turned around, leaning up against the desk. "I was part of a tribe in Pangea, we were secluded from the outside world. I had a son and aabeautiful wife. I'm part of a special division of troopers called The Rangers. For a time things were good, no trouble except for the squabbling between the rest of the tribes. That was until line night we were attacked by a group of sabers. They destroyed everything. They killed my son and my wife, leaving me alive." He looked up at Buck, who had a somber look on his face.

"I'm sorry mate, that sounds awful. I didn't mean to bring it all back like that. Do you have any idea who did it?"

"Yes. At least he was the one who ordered it. I killed him just before I met you."

"So the saber that you were attacking while falling into this world was him?"

"Yes."

"So how did you end up meeting the herd?"

"Diego... He killed my family."

Buck couldn't believe what he just heard. This was just insane... even for him! Diego? There had to be a reason for this.

"He was ordered to do it, wasn't he."

"Yes. There's more to it than that, but I don't want to get into it right now."

"Very well, mate." Buck realized it was nighttime and for excited. "Difur.. There's something I want you to see."

Difur followed him outside, and on the balcony he saw the most beautiful scenery to be had. The moonlight illuminated the land, turning it into a light blue, the trees looked like they were glowing. What a sight it was indeed.

"What do you think? This was an added bonus. When I made this place I had no idea I would be seeing something like this, I tell ya laddy, it truly is a marvel."

They stood there for what seemed like an hour, but had really only been a few minutes. Put in the distance you could here the bellowing of Brachiosaurs, the low toned callings of the Pachycephalosaurus, all adding onto the beauty of the Dino World. The silence was suddenly broken.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. I'm going back in, we should leave early before the dinos wake up.

"Good night Buck."


	10. The Plot Thickens, Pt II

" _You will forever remember yourself as a coward..."_

 _"Why would you even attempt to come back after what you did?"_

 _"Is that what you did? That night we were attacked is that what you did? You ran."_

 _"There was no other choice.."_

 _"I forgive you..."_

 _"I forgive you..."_

 _"I forgive you..."_

His vision drifted in.. And out... Blurriness, that was all he saw. He fought for control of his consciousness, his unconscious mind telling him to just let go.

" _I forgive you..."_

He opened his eyes, his blue orbs exposing themselves. He tried to move, but couldn't. Finally he found the strength and turned his head, trees... Vines... His neck hurt. He brushed his hand across his neck, there were bite marks, but they weren't deep. He looked around, searching for a way to get down. He was caught in a bunch of vines, must've broken the fall. _sword._

He reached for his sheathe, but there was nothing there. His dagger was gone as looked up above him, and saw that not five feet away was his sword. He grabbed a hold of one of the vines and began to pull himself up. Halfway there he looked down, and I guess you could say his desire was not to fall to his death. He kept climbing. Higher and higher until he reached it. Halmir tried to grab for it, but fell short. He started to swing back, and forth. Back and forth. Finally he reached the sword. As he did the vines started to break, grabbing just the hilt and he fell.

"Alright, to get back we need to head towards the eastern gate on the far side. It will be about three days as the raptor runs."

"Buck, we aren't raptors."

"... Good point. I guess it'll be about five days then."

"Alright, lead the way." Difur followed behind Buck, both weasels starting their journey through dino world. He figured this wasn't going to be easy, but he had to get back.

Halmir hit the ground on his back. He groaned and sat up. He had no idea where he was. That was until he looked up and saw a giant brachiosaurus eating at the leaves on the tree he was trapped in. He got up, brushing himself off and looked around. _It's... It's a dinosaur... I'm underneath a dinosaur... OK. Get it together... Dinosaurs are extinct. There's no-_ just then a bunch of mini dinosaurs ran through his legs. _way that this is real..._ he stumbled a bit, and started walking away from the beachy. He needed to get to higher ground, get a better viewpoint of the area. Searching for the first tree he could find he climbed it. Once at the top he was amazed at what he saw.

There was nothing but foliage everywhere he watched as a herd of brachys ate, pachys were grazing... He looked up and saw the hole where he fell, _Difur..._ he wondered what the odds were of him surviving the fall. In the didistance he saw what looked like a hut, about three miles from where he was. He decided to head towards it.

Diego was starting to head back. He couldn't believe it. Somehow the ice the fell through led straight into dino world. He had to get back, tell the herd the news.

There was a rustling in the trees, Diego thought he herd some voices, but he brushed it off and kept going. The forest just kept getting creepier and creepier. More voices... Whispers... The forest seemed like it was talking to him. Diego stopped and scanned his surroundings. Something strange was happening here, and he didn't like it. He was about to continue when he was met with a spear pointing at his face. He gasped in surprise, only to find more come out.

Buck and Difur were in a valley, heading straight forward for the next three days. Difur was wondering just how he got into this mess, and why it had to be him. His thoughts digressed. He began to think about Halmir, wondering if he were alive.

Buck stopped at a stream, he began to cup his hands and put them in the water, then proceeded to drink it. Difur decided it wouldn't hurt to do the same. He kneeled down, put his hands in the water and drank. It tasted sour, and burned his throat a bit. He brought his hands back and noticed they were red. It was blood.

He tipped backward, falling into the sitting position. He traced the stream back a bit, the whole thing was blood red. His hands felt sticky from it now. He Crawled back towards it, looking into the stream. Difur saw his reflection, as if it were fine. Then he noticed it began to change. It distorted and mangled itself, until he saw his flesh burn off and his jaw unhinge itself. He stared at the horrific scene, unable to back away. Suddenly he saw the reflection draw in breath, and scream. It was a loud, primal and pained scream, as if he were being murdered. It screamed his name.

 _"Difur! Difur! Difur!"_

"Difur!" He came back and looked up, Buck staring at him worriedly. Difur looked back at the stream. It was normal again, transparent water. He looked at his hands. They were normal as well, wet from the water. He got up, shaken a bit by the display.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost mate. You alright?"

He wanted to say no, but his mouth denied him. "Yea, yea I am. Let's keep moving "

They did.

Diego couldn't move, he was trapped, by what seemed to be a bunch of weasels holding their weapons against him. He sighed in annoyance, wondering why he allowed himself to be caught in such a situation.

"Name yourself saber!" Said the one in front of him. It was the weasel with green eyes, and tribal markings on him, much like the ones on Difur. He spoke in a low tone, obviously not in the mood for games.

Seeing no other option, Diego did as asked. "Diego."

"What are you doing here, this isn't your land... Speak quickly!"

"I gave you my name, I expect the same in return-"

"I'm asking the questions, not you. Where's your pack?"

"I don't have one."

"Sabers don't travel alone. They can't survive without a pack."

"I'm proof that that statement is wrong. Now let me go."

"You have an item of great importance. An amulet. We want it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell us the truth!" He took his spear and pressed it against Diegos neck.

"I live with a herd. We live just west of here. The amulet is there. If it makes you feel better I can take you to them."

The leader looked at Diego, studying his expression."Very well. Try anything and we will not hesitate to take action. "

With that he led them back.

Halmir ran, as fast as he could. Behind him were a pack of raptors, he ran into them when he tumbled ofl of a hill. Apparently the one he bumped into just happened to be the alphas mate. Now they were in full pursuit... Downhill... Heading towards a herd of triceratops. Halmir tripped on himself and started tumbling, hitting rocks and sticks and whatever else was in his way. After hitting the ground he got right back up and started running again, the raptors startling the herd, creating a stampede as they came down the hill.

Now indeed this would not a happy weasel make, however if he weren't about to be stamped into goo by a herd of triceratops Halmir figured would have laughed at the thought. He weaved in and out, dodging them as best he could. It was difficult to dodge something that is coming from behind and in front of you at the same time, but he did.

Difur and Buck stopped, Buck looking down and noticing that the stones beneath him were vibrating violently. He slowly looked up to see a giant herd of triceratops, heading straight for them. "Difur... We uh... May want to start running..."

"Why?" He looked and saw the same thing. "Oh... Yea that might be a good idea." Both weasels them turned and ran like they never ran before. The herd was gaining slowly, until they were inside, now there was a pack of raptors and three weasels inside of the herd. Luckily the raptors turned there attention to the larger animals, breaking their pursuit of Halmir. Now all they had to do was get out.

Buck looked at his right and saw some downed trees, he turned to Difur. "Get under the trees! Go! Mate!" Difur did as he was told and jumped over them, crawling underneath. Buck did the same, and so did Halmir by his own decision. They covered their heads and hoped that they wouldn't be trampled. Dust started to block their vision and fill their lungs. After the herd subsided, they uncovered their heads and got up. Difur and Halmir looked at each other, both out of breath.

"You look like hell Halmir... You really do." Difur frowned at the sight of him. He had bite marks on his neck, he was missing an ear, and his cloak was all scratched up.

Halmir laughed, "You don't look too good yourself, who's this?"

"This is Buck. He's helping me get back up to the surface. We were headed north when.. Well that happened."

Buck stuck out his hand, and Halmir shook it. "Now then... Shall we?" All three of them kept moving.

The herd was waiting for Diego to come back, anxious to know what he had found. Manny was pacing, Sid trying to calm him down. Draco and Shira were talking to Ellie and Peaches. Well... Shira did the talking, she just didn't want Draco to leave her side after what happened. They were all thinking about going after him when he appeared, noticing that he was being held captive by weasels. "Don't freak out... Don't. All they want is to see you guys." The leader walked out in front of Diego. "Who is the leader of this group?" Manny came forth, "That would be me. What do you want?"

"You have something. An amulet. We wish to see it."

"There isn't an amulet here, we don't know what you're-"

"Manny, it's in Difurs pouch. Go get it."

Manny walked into the cave and opened the pouch. Sure enough it was there. He brought it out and showed it to the tribe. "Is this what you want.?

The leaders face grew worried. "You're all to come with us. It isn't safe here."

Diego looked at him. "Now wait a minute. I told you my name, I'm not going anywhere until I get yours!"

The weasel turned around and walked up to Diego...

"Dariel. My name is Dariel. And your name is about to be dead if we don't leave."

"Why do we have toleave? What's wrong?" Ellie joined in on the dilemma at hand, sure that pretty much everyone here was wondering the same thing.

"You hold an item of great evil. There are many who desire it and know of its current location. You cannot stay here. We leave for my village at once!"

"Wait wait wait! What is so evil about this?"

"You'll learn more when we get there. Please, come with us."

"Alright," Manny was suspicious about all of this, but seeing as the weasel was so adamant about them leaving, they did what he asked. "Lead the way".

 **Name sound familiar? Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Reviews and criticism are appreciated. I felt like more could have been put in here but I decided to leave it at that. Don't worry... You'll know why later.**


	11. War is Coming

All three of them were wandering through the underground world. The Rangers not even sure if Buck was sane enough to go the right way. They had about three hours of daylight left, so they needed to get to shelter soon.

"So Soto... He's.. Dead I presume?"

"Yes, if he didn't die by my hands he definitely didn't survive the fall. At least I'm pretty sure he didn't."

"I see. And what of the herd?"

"I'm not sure."

They kept walking in silence until they reached a cave. They could have made a camp site but figured it was too dangerous. Difur and Halmir began gathering some firewood while Buck scouted the area. The two were in a patch of forest not too far from where the cave was located, so bringing the firewood back should be easy. Difur walked with a couple sticks and bark to start it, while Halmir got the wood. He was about to walk out of the cave when he heard a voice coming from inside of it.

" _Difur..."_

He looked behind him, trying to find where the voice was coming from. After a while if not hearing anything he started to make his way to the back of the cave, careful not to trip on any rocks.

" _You.. Are lost... Broken. A remnant of what was before."_

 _"_ Who's there?" He drew his sword, ready for anything to come out of the darkness. He slowly walked to the back until he saw everything illuminate in red. He looked at the walls, they smelled of blood.

 _"Such a shame. Condemned to walk with a wound in your soul. I can help you. I can save you."_

 _"_ WHO ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELF!" At the end of the tunnel appeared a figure, it had red eyes and was as tall as him. As he studied it he figured it was a weasel. "Who are you?" The being moved faster than any normal animal or human. One moment it was at the back of the cave, the next it was right in front of him.

It bellowed out it's next words with a distorted deep voice.

" _YOU FOOL! I AM YOU!"_

"This is a dream... I'm chasing wild dreams... "

" _THESE ARE NOT! MERE! DREAMS!"_ A sword appeared out of nowhere, bearing a strange resemblance to the one that one of the wraiths used to stab him in the cave back on the surface. The thing tried to stab him in the head, but he grabbed a hold of the blade and resisted. He struggled to get it away, mere inches from his face. As he struggled the being grabbed his neck, choking him and bringing him down to the ground.

He was losing the battle, in a ditch attempt to stay alive Difur moved his head and released the blade, driving it into the ground.

" _Fear me!"_

The being pulled it out and tried again, only to have Difur grab it again. They struggled until Difur heard someone call him. "DIFUR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The instant he heard that the being disappeared, and he was left with a horrifying sight... He was struggling against himself, his own blade turning against him. He exhaled and dropped it to the ground, backing up against the wall of the cave. Everything was back to normal, except for Halmir and Buck who were standing there baffled at the scene before them.

"The cave... I was stabbed by one of the wraiths blades..."he grabbed the wound, it never healed.

"Malmar blades... Corrupted, they slowly feed off of your fear, the more fear you show, the faster the poison reaches your heart... Turning you into one of them. We may not have as much time as originally thought." Halmir dropped the wood in his hand.

The herd arrived at the tribes village. They felt weird because of all the weasels watching them enter. Obviously they didn't like outsiders. The herd was led to a big hut, decorated with banners and torches. "Wait here." Dariel walked into the hut.

"They're here, sire. They had the amulet."

"Well let's not keep them waiting, Dariel. What say we go out and greet them?"

"Of course sir."

Both weasels excited the hut. The elder stood at the top of the steps, his hands slowly outstretched like wings. "Friends, we welcome you to this, our home. Your journey was quant was it not? Come, we've much to talk about. You may release them."

The guards left to go about their business. The herd was left baffled, impressed at the beauty of the place. Around them were trees of all kinds, the top of the huts were made out of the ends of the tree branches, around them was hide and leaves. Torches guard the entrances.

They followed the elder and Dariel down a hill, leading to a temple. At the front of the temple were four amulets, and flowers that lined them. "You carry something of great evil with you. The Amulet is a trinket of a terrible curse, those who bear it driven mad by its power given to them. They have the ability to see things that are, that were. And some things that have not yet come to pass."

"This amulet... I'm guessing it has a history with the tribes?" Diego was curious, how could something so small be so horrible?

"Yes. Long ago it corrupted the nine witch doctors, turning them against their kings. They murdered them and claimed control of all of the tribes. Unable to decide what to do with the amulet, they fought over it, waging wars that were unnecessary and destroying the line of kings. The lands fell into darkness, and for many generations the tribes began to falter, on the brink of passing into legend. Then came the Rangers, a group of freedom fighters who no longer wished to live under such dark rulers. They cast out the witch doctors, freeing the tribes one by one. This angered them. They eventually died and, so corrupted by greed, were banished from death and forced to roam these lands corrupting the hearts of others. You've already run into them before it seems."

The elder looked at Eddie, "You, possum. You possess the curse, I see it in your eyes. Dariel, please take him to your hut, and provide him the medicine he needs. Worry not young one, you will be fine."

Dariel left, directing Eddie on where to go.

"This amulet must remain at the temple, otherwise the wraiths will return, and try to take the village."

Silence.

Diego stepped forward, "What name do you do by?"

"I go by many. But you may call me 'Eomir.'"

"Eomir. We too, come with grave news. Other animals have been reporting massive amounts of predators entering Hyrax. They come by boats along the shores."

"Who told you this?"

"Halmir. He came to us, said he was searching for Difur."

"Difurs alive?"

"No... He fell off of a cliff. He was taken by an enemy known to me. A saber by the name of Soto. I don't think Soto survived the fall either."

Eomir stumbled a bit. " So its true... "

"What do you mean 'it's true'?" Shira said.

"If what you say is true... Then we have a problem far greater than you can imagine. There's a secret that not even you know. The root of all evil... Lies deeper in the veins of this Earth."

"What secret?" Said Diego.

Eomir looked at Diego, locking his eyes on him. "You remember what came before. But what you don't know... Is what Soto was, what he is, and what he forever shall be."

 **HA! CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry I won't keep you hanging for long. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm actually getting quite excited to reveal what I have in store. In the meantime I created something else, a single scene from this story that popped up in my mind. I didn't want to add it into the chapter though because I thought it would be too long... Even for me :p. If you want to read it go ahead, or not, doesn't matter to me. IN CONCLUSION! Reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated.**


	12. Terror is Blissful

The fire cast shadows along the walls, and the weasels shadows danced with them. It was warm outside, and just a slight temperature difference in the cave. Difur was poking the fire, Halmir watching him do so, Buck was carving something out of a bone.

"Difur... When you were attacked... What did you see?" Buck stopped carving and perked his ears, curious as well.

Difur didn't reply, he just continued to poke the fire. "Difur... I want to help you." Difur put down the stick. "I saw me. Only... I wasn't myself, I was... Different."

"You saw yourself as one of them. A wraith. They show themselves as the person they poisoned. Whoever is affected will suffer vivid hallucinations."

"He had one already, mate." Buck looked at Halmir, "By the stream. Don't know what he saw, but it frightened him. Thought he was gonna have a heart attack."

"Your visions are only going to get worse, and more frequent. The only way to help you is to get you to Dariel. He has the proper medicinal means of curing you."

"I can feel it burning in my veins."

"You will, for as long as it remains inside of you, you will feel it."

"I feel...Cold... As if all of my feelings are drifting away, the blood in my veins are freezing..."

"What could we do? To help ease the pain Difur?" Buck didn't know much about this sort of thing... In fact... He didn't know anything at all about it.

"There isn't anything you can do." Difur kept his gaze on the fire, not wanting to make any eye contact.

"You know we only wish to help you-"

"Well you aren't doing a very good job of it are you!?" Difur snapped at Hamlir. This whole thing was annoying him. Being down here with an annoying insane weasel and a traitor... No, he forgave Halmir already. He wasn't about to carry that weight again, and he didn't want to brand him after that.

"Come on now mate, no reason to start yelling, the lad only wished to try to help."

"I never wanted any of this... I'm going to sleep."

"Aye mate, I think your friend here should as well. I'll keep watch."

"Are you sure Buck? I could do the night watch tonight. You look a little winded."

Buck shook his hand, "no mate, I'm used to this. You two get some shut eye."

The next morning Halmir and Difur awoke to find Buck sitting in a tree, feeding a brachysaur.

Difur walked over to the tree. Buck! It's time to go, we're leaving."

Buck jumped down from the tree, "alright gentlemen, let's get a move on! I figure if we leave now we could be there in about... Two days."

"I thought you said five?"

"Well that was before I remembered the hole before the one on the northeast gate! Now let's get you back home."

 _I don't know how much longer I can take this..._ Halmir made his way past Difur, who was standing there annoyed. "I guess we're going to have to get used to this. I think after this we should all have our heads examined."

The herd was hunkered down outside by a fire. Diego looked around, surveying the huts and the weasels that occupied them. "So this is his tribe... They don't seem to happy that we're here..."

"I know I wouldn't be if what I were carrying was as bad as that. I'm glad we got rid of it. It'll be safe here."

"Well we did what we were sent out to do. We brought it here, and they let us go. We should probably leave." Manny didn't really like this place, it had an odd feeling to it, almost... Evil.

"Your friend has been cured. If you are all ready, you can leave." The herd looked behind them to see Dariel and Eddie walking towards them. "Your friend has a stout heart. It kept him alive. I'm surprised he wasn't as affected as he should have been."

"Thank you Dariel. You've done us a great service."

"If you ever need someone to put up decorations just call!" Said Sid.

Dariel glared at him "... Right..."

They left.

They were almost there, a days walk away, within the past few days they had survived a triceratops stampede, a pack of raptors, and a brachyasaur with a bad temper... And Bucks insanity. Now all the of them were walking along a trail, around them tall foliage. "So what are you going to do when ya get back up there?"

"Well... First I'm going to head to my village. I need to get rid of this poison."

"Then we should assess the rising predator number, there has to be a reason they're here."

"I have a feeling that things will be tense if you were to go back there, Difur."

"What makes you say that?" All three of them stopped, turning around and looking at Halmir.

Halmir thought about his next response carefully. "Intuition."

All three of them kept moving, now only a couple miles away from their destination. All of them were looking around, taking in the vast environment. "Lads!"

Both of them stopped and looked ahead. The sight before them was not pretty, for they saw A Saber, laying on his side, a puddle of blood underneath him. It was Soto, and the weasels were wondering just how he managed to survive the fall.

Difur ran over to him, knowing he was too weak to fight. Soto drew in a weak breath, one of the last he'll ever be allowed. "You... You think you're doing right... You think you'll.. Get to the truth. You want to know what's going on? I'll tell you."

Difur kneeled down in front of him, "Tell me what you know."

"You're being played. I'm the bad guy aren't I? That can be the only answer... Well you're wrong. We are all playing a part in this game... Even you. He had my child, Difur. He had my child. I...I didn't want to put my pack in danger like that. There were nine that died that night. It brought me to my knees, although I didn't want to show it, my pack was dying off. I was told to kill your son. This wasn't a random act of nature. He wanted me to kill your son, but I took something of his in revenge."

"What are you talking about?"

For the first time in history, Difur witnessed a different side of sabers more... Vulnerable... Soto shed tears.

"I had Diego kill your wife, Eomirs daughter. It wasn't the act of his daughters death so much as the fact Diego did it that angered him the most."

Difur began to shed his own tears, its all beginning to make sense.

"After burying his daughter I returned, my death being exactly what I needed to leave. Diego was sent to kill me, I know this now, and when that mammoth threw me I could have easily gotten up and evaded the spikes, but I let them hit me."

"Why are there a bunch of weasel corpses in that cave?"

"They were a sort of 'payment' for Eomirs crime. You don't know what he's planning... He's corrupt. Your friend...Halmir was in on it as well. He was sent to track me, knowing that I would tell you the truth. That's probably why he's not here right now."

Difur looked behind him and saw only Buck, who raised his arms as if to say "I don't know one minute he was here the next minute he vanished, what do you want from me."

Soto coughed up blood, his breath raspy. "It's a game of chess... And we're all pawns. He's amassing an army under his rule Difur. It is true that the number of predators are increasing, but it isn't by choice."

"Shall I ease your passing?"

"No, that's not an ending fit for a saber."

Difur wanted a bit more information out of Soto before he died. As he was about to speak he watched as a figure walked up to Sotos back and kneeled down. The figure was hooded, but not for long, as it pulled down it's hood he noticed it looked just like him. The figure pulled out it's dagger and proceeded to stab Soto in the side relentlessly. Difur turned away, ready to ask his question. The whole time this figure stabbing Soto.

"Do you think there's still time?"

"Time for what?"

"For me to make this army mine?"

Soto laughed, "You're insane. You're lunch to predators, don't forget that. But yes, there is." Soto took one last breath and was still from then on. Difur looked at the being, now it was taking out Soto's heart. "Difur?"

Difur looked back at Buck, "Leave Halmir, his fate is sealed. We should get moving." He looked back at the still saber, the being gone.

 **Well... That was rather eventful. Sorry if it seemed rushed, I was getting into it :p. So the rabbit hole is deeper than we thought... Well hope you like this chapter! I hope this isn't too dark for you, but then again life isn't all roses and dandelions. I'll post the new chapter as soon as I can. This thing is making me ancy! I just want to let it out right here, right now! But I won't... Alright enough talk. Namaste ;)**


	13. Old Friends

"We're only a couple hours away from your home, Difur, we have to keep moving mate." Bucks joy in this adventure had all but faded. Even in his deranged mind he was able to feel what Difur felt. It was sadness, a deep longing for relief. And In that moment he realized just how bad things could be for him, for anyone in this world.

You're right. Let's go .. I've done business to deal with back home... "

Difur got up, and left the dead saber, getting what he wanted after all. His next item of business was to turn this army around and make it his... Exactly how he was going to do that was beyond him.

"So I guess this means even I am playing a part as well in this?" Buck walked side by side with Difur.

"In a way, yes. Your part is to get me back home, but that's as far as it goes. No one intended for me to fall into this world, so doubt you were part of the plan."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA... Whoa.. You think I'm going to just let you go that easily mate? After what I did? You think that you're just going to walk away and leave me here? I may be insane but that's insane. I'm going with you."

"I won't risk it, it's too dangerous Buck. What will you do when faced with an enemy foreign to you? You don't even know the whole story."

"And neither do you, but I think you and I have just about the same idea... Now do you have any idea what to do first?"

Difur thought about it for a moment. He had a point, but it was still risky. "We make our way to the wolf tribes in the west. Long ago they had made dealings with the weasels, if they remember this then they should know where their loyalty lies... But they need to know the truth."

"Very well mate, now let's get out of here."

They walked until the found a cave entrance, at the end there was a tiny light.

"This is it mate, we made it. The entrance to your world is right here." They walked into the tunnel, it's massive walls carrying every drip, every pitter patter of anything living in it. Difur was taken aback by its size. Everything seemed so much bigger down here. Difur felt a draft coming from behind him, when he turned to look he saw the caves passage elongate, and the mouth get smaller it seemed. The draft carried a voice...

 _"There is no life.. In the void..."_

The cave continued to get longer, and at the mouth there was a figure. As it walked towards him the cave gradually got darker, until all of the light had been consumed by the darkness. All feelings of love and joy had left Difur. His eyes were fixed upon this sight.

The figure continued to get close, the cave darker until it was five feet from him.

 _"Death shall come to those you love. It is inevitable... "_

Difur shook his head, trying to clear his conscience. "Get out of my head.. You aren't real!"

The voice came out as a raspy whisper, " _I am as real as you make me, you know what you are heading towards... You will fall into shadow like the rest of them.."_

The whispers now became a flurry of screams, coming from what seemed to be a million voices. Difur held his ears, he was in pain. The voices were intensifying until a small voice was heard among them.

 _"SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

Difur looked at Buck, they were in Difurs world now. Difur let go of his ears and let his arms drop to his sides. He looked around him, taking in the environment.

"Its getting worse, mate... I can see it."

Difur quickly changed the subject, " We aren't too far from the Wolf tribe. We will travel west, it's about three miles from here. If we hurry we can make it by midday."

"Don't you think we should take a bit of a break, you're hurting-"

"No! We can't. War is coming soon, if we don't get there now all hope is lost."

They made their way west, following an old trade trail Difurs tribe used to trade with other tribes. After a while they broke off from it, and walked until the saw a bunch of wolves hanging around a rock, the leader laying on it. He was big, muscular and had a scar on his left eye. As soon as he saw someone coming he sat up, and everyone watched them arrive. Difur bowed his head in respect while Buck stood there, not aware of the custom.

"Greetings, friends. Please, rise Greyhame. You need not bow to a friend."

"Damiriel, King of the Western kingdom of wolves...I come to you now at a late hour..at a turn of events in these dark times. Buck watched them speak to each other, noticing the obvious respect they have for each other.

"Yes, late is the hour at which you choose to appear, but that matters not. You say you come in a turn of events... Tell me, what events?"

"Large numbers of predators are massing along the shores, according to Halmir they bear the banner of the Old Tribe... A tree, and above it an Eye half closed in the Sun. This banner has long been banished, as were our ways of old."

Damiriels eyes widened. "If what you say is true, then we must talk to the Elders, they will know what to do. We travel to the Falls of Hariel, named after my father. Come my friends, Tarim.. You will be in charge until my return."

The grey wolf beside him bowed his head, "yes sir."

They all walked past the cave, and to a waterfall, its water glimmering a goldish from the sun, casting a rainbow over head as well. They walked along a path that led them behind the waterfall and into a cavern, there were six wolves, all aged, they spoke in deep voices. They burned what smelled like an incense of some kind, the fumes intoxicating and pleasant, giving the place a friendly vibe. The Elder Wolves looked towards the entrance, silencing themselves.

"And what business does King Damiriel and friends have at such a late hour hmmmm?" The one that spoke seemed to be the oldest, he spoke with a voice that commanded respect, with a gentleness that suggested wisdom.

"Elders, we come with news from the east... Trouble is afoot, and I fear it may strainour relationship with Eomir."

"What news be it King Damiriel? Please, have a seat." He gestured towards several hides down on the ground, each one a seat.

"Our friend Difur has news of large numbers of predators coming in from the shores, under a banner we thought long forgotten..."

The elders looked at Difur, "The Ranger?" The wolf strained his eyes to get a better look, when he saw Difur he grew a big smile. "Difur, how long it's been since I've laid eyes on you, you look... Taller than we've last talked, eh tell me.. How is your family doing?"

"My family is no more, Galrim.. They were killed by a saber named Diego, but it was not what I thought. It was an order that came from no other than the King himself."

"Dead?" Galrim frowned... "Oh..how unfortunate, my apologies Greyhame, I knew not."

"I come here to talk about the situation at hand Galrim, not dwell on the past."

"Yes, come, you and your friend shall sit beside me, then we will go forth with this issue."

Both weasels sat down, Difur sat cross legged on the hide next to Galrim, and Buck did the same."

"Tell me, outsider... What is your name? "

"The names-"

"Buck! His name is Buck... He helped me get back to this realm from underneath, after my encounter with Soto." Buck looked at Difur, angry that he cut him off. Difur looked back at him and glared, enough to say "I'll do the talking."

"Soto you say? Yes, yes we know of him..."

"My battle with him took place in the air.. Falling through ice and water. While in the air I took my blade and cast it into him. Then darkness took me. From there I was assisted by Buck, and brought him here so we could talk to you."

Damiriel took up the conversation. "We need to know what sort of action should be taken in response to this act of aggression. If the number continues to rise i fear we don't have the strength to defend ourselves from this evil. I suggest we take up arms and fight."

Another wolf spoke up, his name was Darhil. "Your place as King is just that... Suggestive. The decision will be made by this council."

The third wolf was a bit younger: Farmir. "If war is to be the answer then we need to be absolutely sure that this act of aggression will be taken out on all species. To react in such a way will no doubt create conflict between other tribes. This land was built on peace, and so it should remain."

"You speak true Farmir... But I fear that it may not last, the predators have no doubt gained the attention of other tribes, they are probably talking about the same thing right now. Difur... Do you know what predator lurks in these lands?"

"I do Marmor... They are comprised of both Sabers and Wolves, most likely rogues. The bulk of the army is made of the sabers though. This information comes from Halmir."

All of the Elders gasped. "So it is true.."

Difur looked around the room.. "It is an army brought together for one purpose.. To take control of the island and enslave all those who deny Eomirs rule."

A fifth elder spoke, "If... We give you our army Greyhame... We hope you understand that it is with the trust that your information is true, and your heart pure. War is not a game, it comes with a great price on both sides. Each will suffer fatalities, and each will without a doubt fall into darkness. But we fear not this darkness, and will fight valiantly towards the goal of peace on this island. If it is indeed the will of the council, I Halidar will follow the decision."

"You act hastily Halidar..." Galrim looked at Difur.. "Is this all true..."

"Yes. I wouldn't be here in front of you now if it weren't."

Galrim nodded and his head shook a bit, a side effect of his old age.

"Very well... The council will speak alone, after we are done we will send for you."

The three left, leaving the council to speak alone. "So that could have gone better."

Darimiel chuckled, "The council knows what they're doing, and if what you say is true then they will grant you your army."

They sat outside, waiting for the council to finish speaking, inside Difur could hear them speaking in a different tongue, he heard their choices raise in argument and lower in agreement. After a while they came back, and told them to reenterr. Galrim was the first to speak.

"The council has decided. You're army shall be granted, this is our way of extending a hand, letting you know that we trust you as we once did, Greyhame. But be warned... Should your heart prove sour... You will find that our friendship be strained." He got up and walked over to Difur, then proceeded to sit on his haunches and spoke to him in the Eldred Tongue.

"Da'hir naiguir, Greyhame..( I know what lies in your heart, Greyhame..), Algir morsim durashim, na'athir durun.(A shadow grips at your heart, leading you astray.)."

"Ha'gir tordin grimsvir, (It is a heavy burden), dhagir asithien.(But one I am to bear.)"

"Take care, my friend. It was good to see you again, after these long years of absence." Galrim pulled Difur into a friendly embrace, a reminder of their friendship towards one another. He gladly accepted. "Now, Darimiel will fill you in on everything, I trust you will make use of what we give you."

"You give much, Galrim, you may have aged but your heart is still young." And with that they parted, the three heading back to the rock.

Damiriel looked upon his friend, "You leave here at a dangerous time. You are vulnerable, so I will leave with you a companion. He looked over at his pack. "Talion!" A large, brown and white wolf appeared next to the King, he had a feather attached to a piece of rope in his ear, he bore tribal marks all over his body, signifying his rank as lieutenant in the pack. "Sir?"

"Are you feeling up for an adventure Talion?"

"Yes sir, but what is it I'm doing?"

"You will follow our friends Greyhame and Buck, you are not a servant, but a companion. Guard him as you would me."

He spoke to Difur in the Elder Tongue, "Dahunnir ast albir, Sthai'ir ald nuin, Difur.(So it shall be, I will walk with you Difur.)"

" You may return when you are ready, your army at hand when you come. May the grace of the Elder Wolf give light to you in these dark times. We leave you in peace."

"And I you, Damiriel."

They left.


	14. The Great Alliance

Talion and Difur walked side by side, Buck behind them. He was occupied, taking in the new environment. "Alright, our next step is to visit Celemir of the Bears. He must know of this news as well. With luck we will reach him before Eomir does."

"You mean to make an alliance with the old clans? This hasn't been done since the last war many generations ago. I'm not sure they will react so friendly."

"Celemir remembers the Old Alliance, He will greet us warmly.", He looked around, the light from the sun fading. " we should make camp here, Buck and I will gather some wood, you guard the area. Talion nodded his head. "Yes sir." Difur looked at Talion, "Don't call me sir." Talion bowed his head again.

Buck and Difur were gathering what they could, there wasn't much around so they grabbed as many sticks and pieces of bark that they could. Then they built a fire and sat around it, each of them on a side, creating a diamond.

"So, Talion. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"I come from the Western Wolf tribe. At a young age I had already decided that to join the kings army would be my path. So when I was of age I did exactly that. I fought many battles, as shown by my markings. Each one that goes around my body represents a battle won, they point north. The ones that were lost point south."

Difur was going to speak, but was cut short by another figure, sitting beside Talion. Talion looked to his side and backed away. Difur was surprised by this,"You see it too? "

"Yes... " He drew his lips back, exposing his teeth. The being turned to him and got up, it was wearing a long black cloak that was ripped and worn. On its right side it bore a sword, which it drew and brought up to its face. As it walked out left bloody footprints. Difur got up, drawing his own sword, the being turning to him in response. Buck couldn't see anything so he didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was bad and drew his sword as well.

 _"Difur... There is no life... In the void..."_ The wraith kept walking over to Difur, eventually walking into the fire. He watched as it changed its form. Now Difur was haunted by a familiar voice...

 _" You left me there Difur... I died because of you... "_ Difur shook his head in defiance. "No... No! It isn't true! Get aaway!"

 _"I loved you .. And you betrayed my heart... "_

The wraith turned into Marwyn. Difur was horrified and watched as the flames began to eat at her form, Talion and Buck frozen, not knowing what to do. The wraith bent itself backwards and began to cry. It was the sort of sound that broke the bravest of warriors, a high pitched bloody murder cry, not of this world. It raised its arms slowly and looked at Difur, it's eyes glowing red.

" _Surrender your will to me!"_ The wraith charged Difur, it's flaming mass coming towards him at an accelerated pace. Before it entered him it disappeared, and Difur stumbled. Talion looked around him, shocked at what he just witnessed. Around them was a circling of whispers, unintelligible. Talion looked back at Difur, who was now sitting up, his face buried in his hands. He was crying.

"Difur... Was that what I think it was?"

Difur sniffled, and looked up. "A wraith... Yes." He moved his cloak, exposing the wound on his shoulder.

"Nadia sh'nair Wolfe Eldar...(By the Elder Wolves..), who was that in the fire Difur, it was a woman, she spoke of you as if she was your mate."

"She was... Marwyn..."

"I'm sorry Difur."

"Don't pity me. Spare me your sympathy, it won't bring her back."

"You need to do something about that wound mate, it's killing you. I can see it in your eyes."

"Buck is right Difur. These hallucinations will get worse and-"

"How come you were able to see what I saw Talion?"

Talion answered reluctantly, "..I too was stabbed by one of them. It was a lone wraith, searching for something." He turned so his left side was facing Difur, he sat down and placed a paw on his side, near his rear leg, the scar still visible. "I managed to get to the Healer of my tribe in time, and they managed to help me. Even after the wound was healed I can still see what other poisoned animals see... I empathize with you Difur, for I too have suffered greatly."

Difurs eyes began to water again, he felt vulnerable and helpless. "Why... Why must I be the one surrounded by all of this..."

"You aren't alone. No matter what you, think you aren't alone. Need I remind you who you're traveling with?.. I'm with you Difur."

"As am I mate, and so is the herd, and so are the wolves." Difur looked at both of his companions. He sighed. "We hit the trail at dawn. We should be there before Noon, we need all the help we can get."

We'll get there. But for now, we should rest, You two should at least, I'll keep watch." Buck was going to interject, but decided to let things be.

At dawn they awoke, ready to go. Difur pulled his quiver around his chest, it made a clinking sound as the arrows shifted. He looked out towards the mountains.. "Ready Difur?"

They made away. All three silent the entire way there. There was something about it, none of them needed to speak, they knew their mission, and they were going to carry it out.

It took them five hours to get to the Bear Tribe. When they arrived they were met with resistance..."ABSOLUTELY NOT!", a deep voice bellowed. It was Celemir, and as you can imagine he wasn't some cuddly bear... Quite the opposite. He looked upon the three bowed subjects with anger in his eyes. "We haven't heard from the wolves since the war! Now all of a sudden they come to us through this?! A Ranger!?"

"Lord Celemir.. I-"

"SILENCE! He charged at Difur, stopping mere inches from his head and roared. "You have the audacity to come here and tell me that our island is at war with your PUNY tribe? How pathetic!"

"Celemir-"

"I don't even see the need to send out scout or set up defenses, let them come. They'll make a good snack."

"Celemir... Th-"

"I don't see the need-"

"YOU BULLHEADED ASS LET HIM SPEAK!"It was Talion, and he was rather annoyed at this one sided conversation. Celemir stopped pacing and turned to the wolf. "The pup speaks above me? Do you not know the meaning of respect?"

"He's trying to explain to you the situation-"

He walked up to Talion, and put his face close to his, challenging him. "And what does the 'pup' know about the situation.. May I ask?" This made Talion angry, and he growled at Celemir in defiance.

"Both of you HOLD YOUR TONGUES!"They both looked at Difur." Large numbers of predators are amassing at the shores as we speak. They are led by Eomir, the King of my tribe. Celemir... He wishes to enslave all of the animals on the island."

Celemir laughed,"You expect me to believe that Eomir, who's been our friend since the unification of these tribes is now plotting to take us over? Do me a favor, Ranger," Celemir mocked him, "Go home, go play 'Ranger' with your child, go make love to your mate-"

"Difur drew his sword and placed it on Celemirs neck. "I did NOT WALK THROUGH HELL TO BE MOCKED BY YOU! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE THE SIZE BUT IT'S CLEAR YOU LACK THE MIND! WOULD YOU NOT SPARE ME AND FOR ONCE LISTEN TO REASON!" Celemirs smile faded, Talion and Buck looked at him with their mouths wide open, even Celemir was surprised by the sudden act.

"... Even if it were true, what would you have me do? I haven't the numbers to fight back such a force." "I've worked that out," said Difur. "The wolves agreed to fight, now I need you, and I need my Rangers... Please..." Celemir glared at Difur, obviously taking all of this in. "Would you leave Hyrax to such a fate? Could you really rest for all eternity, knowing you had the chance to stop Eomir but did nothing?" Celemir shifted his gaze to the ground..."We will fight."

"Thank you Celemir."

"Your army will be ready by the time you come back, just send us word and we march." Difur nodded in acceptance to the terms. "I must travel to Cernunno's kingdom. I'm going to try to convince them to fight as well."

"The Stag? You won't get him to join unless you prove the Alliance still stands. I shall send with you one of my own. His name is Mariel. Come, I will take you to him." All three followed Celemir, glad that he escaped his ego and listened to reason. "You've quite the stout heart Difur. No weasel has had the heart to stand up to a predator like that, let alone THREATEN a king... Here we take that as a sign of worthiness of our friendship. You are welcome to these lands anytime. All of you."

"I thank you kindly, Celemir. Hopefully I can convince Cernunnos, if so we may have a chance to fight back and preserve the freedom of Hyrax."

They walked up to a robust brown bear, he had a bear paw mark on his right eye, his left covered in scars, as well as his chest. His body told their own tale of battles bloody. "King Celemir, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I've a mission for you my friend. This is Difur, he is to make it to the kingdom of Cernunnos... Alive. Guard him with your life. He is more important than you." The bear bowed in respect. "I shall do my best, you have my claws, Difur."

" Difur, " Celemir looked at him, "Do not fail... If you do, the island falls."

"I won't, King Celemir, Lord of the Bears. I leave you in peace."

"And I you, safe travels, friend."


	15. Cernunnos

Eomir was inside of his hut, Dariel was with him. He watched as Dariel made a concoction, it smelled rancid. "A bit of rats tongue... And now we let it sit for a bit " He looked up at Eomir, who was giving him a sinister grin."With this potion you should maintain control of the leader of your army Eomir. Be careful, this is a strong one." Eomir continued to look at him. "You have done well... Dariel. Go. You may return to your hut, your presence here isn't necessary." Dariel stood up and walked away. "Dariel..." He stopped. "Bow to me." Dariel slowly turned to the King, and with a look of disgust on his face he did as he was asked, and left quickly.

Eomir walked over to one of his desks, there were a bunch of scrolls and maps on it, reaching for one of the scrolls he began to write a letter, close it up, and seal it, the seal was of a tree, the sun on top of it and a half-closed eye inside of it. He looked up at the banner in front of him. "Soon... The world will see how pure it can be with me as it's King.." He walked out of his Hut down to the temple, where he saw the amulet. Picking it up he watched it start to glow, a wraith appeared. "Find the herd... And bring them to me." The wraith snarled and growled at Eomir, and with a piercing scream it disappeared.

The four of them left the bear tribe and were on their way to go see Cernunnos, and attempt to finish their army. He had two thirds of the Alliance rebuilt, everything was coming together. Buck and Difur were riding the wolf and the bear, it cut their trip in half. Mariel was speaking to Difur ahead of Buck and Talion, who were talking to themselves. "Cernunnos believes in one thing... Peace. If he knows of what's going on around him then he should be quite willing to help.", said Mariel. "Do you think it will be enough Mariel?" A serious question. "...No. But we obviously have no other choice."

They continued in silence for a while, until Talion stopped and listened, hearing some sticks move and snap in the distance. "Mariel." Mariel stopped and turned around, looking at Talion. "What do you hear, Wolf?" "There's something close by. We should pick up the pace." They did, both of them started to run, but not at full speed. Difur looked around, trying to spot anything, suddenly they all stopped, in front of them was a weasel, it's back turned to them, slouching. Difur dismounted Mariel and began to walk towards it, before Mariel put his paw in front of Difur. "Hey!" Was all Difur could say before the weasel turned its head, and screeched at them. It then began to retreat. Difur got on Mariel and was in pursuit. "This thing is unnaturally swift! Are you sure we should be chasing it!?" Mariel said to Difur, who wasn't listening. They followed it, darting through the trees. When at last they reached it, it was standing again, just outside of Cernunnos's kingdom. They watched as it began to fade, and reappear, each time getting closer to Mariel and Difur. Difur dismounted. It got closer and closer until it was mere inches from Difur, and it turned around to face him. " _You... Will... Burn.."_ The voice was a whisper, haunting... Cold. " Difur looked at it with a straight face. "I no longer fear you." The wraith did nothing but stare at him... And dissipate.

They looked up, the gates were made of trees, Redwood to be exact, they formed an arc, at the top three tree branches outstretched into each other, constantly wanting connection. They walked through and were met with a herd of deer, they all stopped what they were doing and just stared at them. "And what does a wolf, a bear and two weasels have for business in these parts?" The voice was slow, gentle but firm, in front of the four appeared a Stag, it's antlers seemed mountainous. Talion Mariel, Buck and Difur bowed, and Difur spoke.""Cernunnos... Lord of all Deer... We come to you now in great need."

"Greyhame... Tell me.. Why are these two predators in my presence..I feel no malice from them.. It's fear." This is Mariel, Talion and Buck. I have traveled from afar to give you news... Eomir is raising an army, the number of predators rises along the shores. I fear he may be trying to take over the Island."

"News travels slowly, I have already known this. But I do not know what you wish of me, Difur... My herd has not yet fully recovered from the last war. Should we fight again I fear we may not survive."Difur trembled a bit, and Cernunnos picked up on it immediately. "Please. I must ask you to fight." Cernunnos walked up to Difur."What would you have my do, my men are few, and my herd as well. We cannot risk it."

"Cernunnos, you can't just sit idly by and watch as other animals, animals that long ago fought by your side to preserve the freedom and unity of the land you lived in. We all suffered greatly from the drift, and the wars."

"I cannot help you-"

"You are PART of this world Cernunnos. You are part of a living and breathing system. If you suffer, we all do... We are all one. I come here with Talion and Mariel as a message. A message that the Alliance still stands to this day. That in times dark, predator and prey will work together! Please.. We need your help."

Cernunnos paused and thought about it."If you don't help we fail, and you will die anyway. Why not make it an end worthy of remembrance... Fighting side by side, friend to friend, to family. "

"The might of the Two Kings will falter, if this is indeed true... Then we shall see it done." The four of them bowed again. "Thank you Cernunnos, I-"

"But! We cannot guarantee that this will be enough, you may have rekindled the flame fromlongg ago, but that doesn't mean we will have the strength to win." Difur knew this. "I understand Cernunnos."

"I shall give to you a companion, a message of our willingness to fight alongside each other again. You shall head back, send word. Your army will be ready when you return... And Difur... You will fall into shadow if you put others before yourself all the time. One must think about thyself as an equal, not a secondary." He bellowed, and a buck came forward, "This of Durion, my most trusted warrior. He will keep you safe." Durion walked toward Difur, "It's been long since the day we've walked side by side with the Alliance of old. It is an honor to be the one to do so again." Cernunnos bid them farewell, and they left.

 **I haven't been putting these author notes down, sucks because it kind of looks like I'm just throwing these chapters out there without addressing you guys. So here's something for you, and I want you to ponder this. There is one more big thing we're missing.. That Difur is missing, and its the answer to his question of who is behind all of this.. You'll find out soon enough. We all will. AS USUAL reviews and criticism highly encouraged, I would like to thank you all for bearing with me and reading these chapters. Alright! Time for my hands to rest, they're cramped. Namaste ;)**


	16. The ceremony

The five of them left, confident in their mission. This was surely a sight to see...a bear, a stag, a wolf and two possums walking side by side, working towards a common goal. "Well... Now what must we do? Indeed this is nice but I doubt wandering aimlessly will aid us in your task, Difur."

"We travel back to the herd. They have to be warned of the events taking place." He mounted Mariel, and Buck Talion. "It will be little more than a day, we stop for nothing. Come Mariel.. Show us the meaning of haste." All of them started traveling back to the cave, Difur guiding them. They rode as if the Sun wouldn't return from the mountains. As they did, Difur noticed several black masses following, in the form of mist. "Mariel!"

"I see them!" Mariel made a quick turn, shifting their position, but the wraiths followed. One of them took the form of a weasel riding a wolf, the wolf completely black with red eyes. It moved close to Mariel, and extended it's hand towards Difur, who retracted. Mariel moved again, darting between trees, the other companions trying to keep up. "Go! Go! Go!" Difur shouted. It looked like a high speed pursuit, the wraiths chasing the companions, and the companions making their escape. Five of the wraiths followed near Mariel, who was heading towards a hill, from the looks of it it seemed pretty steep.

"Mariel... Is there any other way!?" Mariel growled and huffed, his lungs burned, "Not.. If you. Want.. To deal with.. Them!" Difur looked back, The wraiths behind Durion, who was at the back of the group. "Never mind, I trust you!"

He jumped, and the rest followed. They all tumbled down the hill, hitting sharp rocks and pieces of downed trees along the way. They fell a good sixty feet down the hill, when they hit the bottom Difur was rolled on by Mariel, Buck was stuck in between Durion and Talion. The wraiths stopped at the top, Difur got up and looked at them.

" _Give us... Your soul!"_ Difur spot on the ground. "If you want it! Come aand get it!" The wraiths backed away, their wolf mounts howling and growling as the left. "Ugh, GET... OFF OF ME!", a muffled voice said, and Talion instantly jumped up, " Sorry Buck... " Buck lifted his head and took a big breath of fresh air, "You need a bath! You smell like a wet canine!" Talion laughed, "That's because I am a canine!" Buck glared, unhappy with the whole ordeal. Durion walked over to Difur, "We have to keep moving Difur, by nightfall this place will be ransacked by those wraiths."

Right after he said that, Durion was jumped and pinned to the ground by an unknown figure. Mariel and Talion both jumped the figure and pinned him, freeing Durion, the figure was a saber. "Your name!" Mariel commanded, "Agh! Diego!" Difurs ears perked, "Diego!? Let him up!" They did, and Diego shook his neck, still in pain from the pressure, "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting... Or at least I was." Durion huffed at him, "What are YOU doing here?"

"We've come to warn you, all of you are in terrible danger... War is coming, I don't expect it to be pretty."

"A WAR!?" Difur was getting annoyed. " Yes... And you need to leave this place! It's not safe anymore. Go. Warn the herd, I've business elsewhere. "

"Alright, I will. And Difur!" Difur turned to look at him, "I'm glad you're alive." Difur nodded and left, heading to all three kingdoms. It was three hours later, and they managed to reach the wolf tribe by nightfall. The full moon giving out it's secret to the world that's it's light is not it's own. The five walked up to the rock, the wolves participating in dance and song, and Damiriel walked to to them, "It seems you have made out with excellent results. Your army is ready, they will depart at dawn. In the meantime I would like to invite you to participate in our tribes ceremony. " Difur looked at the rest of the group, Mariel was the first to speak up." I will be the first to admit I'm not familiar with your customs, however I will participate." The rest followed Difur, walking over to a giant fire, there were a group of wolves dancing, laughing and singing around it. They silenced themselves and watched with curiosity as the group joined them.

Damiriel sat next to Difur. "We welcome to our ceremony friends of old. We have with us tonight Difur, the Ranger, Durion, the Stag and friend of Cernunnos, Mariel of the Bears, Buck and Talion... To start I think Difur should be the one to begin the ceremony." Difur glared at Damiriel, "Uuuuuuhhhh... OK..." He gestured towards one of the wolves holding a drum, "May I?" The wolf walked over to him, gave him the drum and bowed, walking back and sitting in his place. "This is uh, a song I sang for my own tribe. This song reminds of not of how we belong in civilization, but how we belong in the world." He tapped on the drum, and began to sing.

 _Pure as we begin,_

 _Pure as we come in,_

 _Pure as we begin,_

 _Move by will alone..._

Some of the other wolves began drumming, each giving there own take on the beat, the song was sang in a haunting, but truthful voice that closely resembled a whisper.

 _Pure as we begin..._

 _Here we have a stone._

 _Gather, place, erase so... Shelter turns to home._

 _Pure as we begin,_

 _Here we have a stone,_

 _Throw to stay the stranger.._

 _Swore to crush his bones ._

 _Ruled_ _by will alone..._

Difur closed his eyes, he looked as though he were in a place of zen, complete concentration on the song. The other wolves listened intently, taking in every word.

 _Spark becomes a flame.._

 _Flame becomes a fire._

 _Light the way or warm this.._

 _Home we occupy._

 _Spark becomes a flame.._

 _Flame becomes a fire,_

 _Forge a blade to slay the stranger..._

 _Take whatever we desire..._

 _Ruled by will alone..._

Difurs drumming intensified, the other wolves following, showing their skill in what they do.

 _Pure as we begin..._

 _Moved by will alone.. Leave as we come in.._

 _Pure as light return to one._

 _Ruled by will alone.._

 _Ruled by will alone.._

Difur slowed, the others doing so and the sounds of the drums became faint. After a bit of silence, Buck spoke, "Mate... That was perhaps the most chilling thing I've ever heard in my life."

Damiriel agreed, "Yes, a haunting reminder of where we belong. Thank you Difur for your moving words, they have struck the hearts of all of us... Perhaps you could endulge us in a bit of an encore?" Difur started thinking of another song... He began drumming quietly, He got up and walked over to the wall of the cave, the flames producing a dancing shadow on it. Everyone watched him, waiting to hear what he will sing.

 _So familiar... And overwhelmingly warm..._

He sang slowly, holding the notes keeping a relative tone. His voice was again haunting.

 _This.. One this form I hold... Now.. So.._

 _Wide eyed, and hopeful..._

 _Wide eyed and Hopefully.. Wild.._

 _We barely remember.. What.. Came.. Before_

 _This precious moment...Choosing to be here_

 _Right now._

 _Hold on.. Stay inside.._

His shadow changed behind him as he sang. It turned into a female weasel. Once in the air it now stood on the ground, being held by gravity it seemed. As he sang it walked closer to him.

 _This... Body.. Holding me.. Reminding me that I am not alone._

 _In... This... Body.. Makes me feel.._

 _Eternal, all this pain is an illuuuuuuusion.._

The weasel opened its arms to Difur, who was facing it. he had a somber look on his face and was completely awareof what was happening. The rest of the group however, was not, for all they saw was c everything normal. The shadow entered Difur, and disappeared. He now looked at them, and Damiriel stood up.

 _"_ Thank you Difur, it was quite moving." Difur say back down next to Damiriel, the ceremony went on and different wolves sang and danced. "I trust you know of what you must do now." Difur stared at the fire with Damiriel,"After I gain the rest of the armies I will have to make contact with the Rangers. Rumor has it they've all been cast out, forced to live in the Dai'rn forest. With luck I can get there soon, after that... We do to war. "

"Difur... You know that many will die, and so could those you love. Do not falter though, that is war." Difur pondered this, in his heart he knew some would end up dying, but it was a sacrifice he had to make. "Yes. Many will."

They watched and listened for the rest of the ceremony, and afterwards the group retired to their own fire and slept.

Eomir walked towards his army. Finding a hill he could stand on he lit torches, illuminating the forest. "A new power is rising! I! King Eomir! Will witness the dawn of a new era! You have been brought here to aid me in my mission, to dominate those who oppose us!" A barrage of howls and roars ensued." You do not know fear! You do not feel pain or sadness! You will not show mercy! You will taste the blood of your enemies!" The sounds intensified, now drowning out any other sounds for a hundred miles, hundreds of animals bellowing, intent on creating fear into those who wish to fight back. Eomir raised his arms... "TO WAR!" The sounds are full capacity, each individual animal roaring their mightiest roar, howling their loudest howl... This was truly an army worthy of remembrance.

 **The songs I used are not my own, they belong to the band Tool, but they struck me as something that would belong in a place like a tribe ceremony or ritual, so I used them. AS USUAL! Reviews and criticism are encouraged, and I'm glad that those of you who are reading this are enjoying it. I've been having some doubts as of late that this would be as good as I thought, probably just my inexperience :pp... Namaste ;)**


	17. The War

Morning. The air was brisk, and the wind slight. Everyone was asleep, nothing but snores and yawns. Difur awoke, and walked over to the kings cave, getting lost in his thoughts...

 _The time of peace is over... There will be no going back now, this is it..._

 _"_ You're up early." Difur turned, seeing Talion behind him. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"What about?" Said Talion.

"About what Damiriel said. I know that many of these people will die... Many have families, women... And children. I'm just wondering if the sacrifice of worth it." Talion sat on his haunches, "Difur, you brought together an army thought dead long ago, you've rekindled the belief that this island still remains unified. That alone has given people the hope they needed to fight. You may not believe it, but they do... As do I."

"Yea... But what hope have we?"

"A fools hope. I doubt there was much to begin with, but it's enough."

Difur looked at Talion. In his eyes he saw what anyone would like to see: Sincerity. The wolf spoke the truth, and that's all he could ask. He nodded.

Three hours later the wolves were ready and lined up, each one painted for battle. Damiriel walked up and checked out the army, "It's the finest I could give you Difur. They will fight with all their might, no doubt."

"I had no doubt in their ability to fight Damiriel, you've done me a great service. Take them to Daggerfall Hill, wait for my arrival, then we march. This is it... There is no turning back."

"We are ready to do our part. I will send out a couple messengers, they can reach the tribes faster. We don't have much time Difur. Word from one of my scouts says that Eomirs army is already moving to Daggerfall, we have to act quickly."

"Send Mariel with your scout to the Bear tribe, and Durion to the Stags. They will aid in whatever way they can." Mariel and Durion looked at Difur, "You're sure you don't need us to travel with you?" Difur shook his head, "No. I will return to Daggerfall. Trust me guys, they need to reach your tribes, they'll need the help."

"I will meet you at Daggerfall soon, I have some business to tend to. I will take Talion and Buck with me to meet the Rangers, they are no longer loyal to the tribe." Damiriel nodded, "Do as you will. We will meet again, Greyhame."

"Alright... Let's go guys." Difur, Buck and Talion left, riding out to gather whatever forces he could. Mariel and Durion left with Damiriel scouts, now the fate of the island stands on them.

The forestry was thick along the path, Difur could only see fifty feet in, they would have to be pretty quick to respond to an attack. Buck decided to break the silence, "So when we get there.. Will we be met with any resistance do you think?" Difur honestly didn't know, but he decided that "Yes would only cause Hhm to freak out." Possibly. I haven't seen the Rangers in a year now. Their ways have no doubt changed."

"And you think you're going to be able to just... Get them to fight?" This made Difur think, Buck had a point, The Rangers don't have a cause to fight for... It was up to Difur to give them one. " No."

"I doubt they'll be happy to see a predator traveling with prey, especially one of their own." Difur sneered, "Come on guys I mean it's not like they're going to raise their weapons the moment they see us." At that moment the trio were met with swords and arrows pointed at their face. "Although I had mentioned before that they're ways have changed..."

"We will have no part of this. This war is not our own." One of the Rangers was aiding a wounded weasel, "Eomir has become corrupted, his mind clouded by the power he wants. He no longer can decipher friend from foe... Not even his own kind. So we left, never returning, and here we shall remain."

"You can't just stay here, soon He will take control of the island and you will watch as your kin die as lonely death. Have you not the wish to prevent this?"

"There is nothing we can do, the Amulets have taken him, even if we stand... There's no hope for a counterattack strong enough to repel the forces at foot."

"We have the strength Tarsil, I have brought together the three kingdoms, they've agreed to fight under one banner." Tarsil looked surprised at this. "You.. You managed to do that?"

"Yes, but we don't know how many there are-"

"Six hundred strong, and that's only the Sabers. Though the sabers hate each other, so they squabble. The wolves account for four hundred, making one thousand troops at least."

"One thousand..."

"Now you see why we don't fight. Our enemy is too great."

"When has that stopped you before? You feel content hunting for scraps? What renown is there in that?"

Tarsil was silent. He didn't like it, but that's how life has been since they left."

"If we fight and win, we can bring Eomir to justice, and save the Island. We fight whether you join or not. You can come... Or not." Tarsil pondered this choice, he looked back at the rest of the Rangers, battered and bruised, a truly pitiful state for a force so elite. But he figured that to fight would mean the end of the Rangers.. Then again... What was the duty of a Ranger but to protect those in danger.

"We fight." Tarsil put a reassuring hand on Difurs shoulder. "Side by side, one last time." Difur nodded, happy of the decision made. "We head to Daggerfall Hill, from there we march, Damiriel has already stated that Eomirs army will start there." Tarsil ordered his men to get ready, and in less than an hour later they marched to Daggerfall.

The road was silent, as were they. Nothing was to be said, not because there was nothing to say, but because nothing said would be able to comfort the hearts of the men, and the men knew it, so the road was silent. After a while they reached their target area, and walked to the top of the hill, to be met with Damiriel, who was speaking to Celemir. Both turned to find Difur and Talion with the Rangers."So, you managed to finally return." Difur nodded, but was a bit worried due to the fact that Cernunnos had not met them here. "Where is-"

"We know not, Difur. We are worried as well. But should he not appear we have to go on without. There is no going back." Celemir huffed, "Perhaps he was frightened. It is normal for deer to run away during struggles." Difur glared at him, "Your ego is of no use here, Celemir. You'd be wise to humble yourself these last moments." In the distance they all heard the sounds of Death marching to meet them, one thousand to be exact. Just by looking at the force that Difur had they all knew they were greatly outnumbered. The sounds continued to get closer until the enemy was visible. A mass of animals heading in one direction.

"This is it," Mariel said,"The last march of our time." The enemy was closer, Difur could see Eomir on top of a saber, It's eyes were not normal, they were red. And the saber seemed to be a bit out of it while walking."Guys look at the sabers, I think they're under some kind of spell." Damiriel instantly knew what was wrong, "Hogwyrm, it's a brew used to control a being. But to control one thousand would require one with higher potency.. He must have put it in their food. The effects are not permanent which means they will at one point turn on him if he doesn't dose them again."

Celemir, Difur and Damiriel stood side by side, watching the army approach. Battle scenes went on in their heads, all of them afraid of what will happen. But that's OK, courage is not standing in the face of fear and laughing, it's standing up to the fear regardless of what might happen. "What a glorious day for a fight." All three leaders turned, from behind them came Cernunnos, and his army of Stags. "This is quite the day to remember. The last alliance between predator and prey together at last. Truly magnificent." The rest of them looked at Cernunnos, who gave them a puzzled look,"What? Oh! Right... Battle." They all stood, behind them a mix of all armies, standing in unison, ready for the attack. "Damiriel, you take your army left, Celemir, you take middle, And Cernunnos you take right. My Rangers will take them out from a distance, their arrows will hit their mark." Tarsil smiled at the complement.

Difur felt a pain in his heart, it felt as if he was being stabbed. He gripped his chest, soothing it. His mind went back to the tense moment before him. Eomir pulled out his blade, and yelled, the massive army of angry beasts roared and howled. Difurs Rangers readied their arrows.

It has begun.


	18. I Shall Show You Death

**Thank you to all of the reviewers, even though you are few in number, your words carry more to me than any number of reviews could muster. I am greatly appreciative of you guys talking the time just to tell me how much you like what you read. Telling me you are happy with what you get is more than enough for me to keep going. So thank you, and here's another chapter just for you :)**

Difurs Rangers readied their bows, their arrows eager to please their masters. Difur waited until they were at the right distance and shouted "FIRE!". A flurry of arrows shot past his head, each one flying across the battlefield and hitting their mark. A group of sabers in the front of the charging mass were hit, several dying instantly by getting hit in the head. Not deterring the rest, they were at full charge. Celemir, Damiriel and Cernunnos charged, their armies following. the ground shook a bit as if an earthquake was occurring, and all armies were hell bent on reaching each other. At the top of the hill Difur signaled for his men to reload and fire again, watching as the two got closer to each other. He looked out and saw Eomir smiling, his tattered cloak swaying a bit in the wind. "Tarsil you're in charge." Tarsil walked up to him, the rest of the Rangers firing at will now. "What are you going to do?" Difur drew his sword. "The time has come for a new King." He walked over to Talion, who was ordered to stay behind in case he was needed. He looked at Difur and stood up, "What do you need Difur?" Difur mounted him, "I need you to ride as swiftly as you can. Our target is Eomir." Talion chuckled, "Going straight for the throat. With pleasure." He ran to the very far side of his army, running along side one of the wolves, he watched as they both clashed, some of the deer impaled themselves into their enemy, while some of the sabers jumped on theirs, Difur could hear the clashing of bodies, teeth and claws as he passed around them.

Eomir watched as Difur rode Talion towards him, his smile began to fade and he walked over to his own mount. "Come on you cat!" He got on the saber and turned it around, trying to retreat. Before he could make his escape Talion jumped on his saber and knocked him over. Talion stood still as Difur dismounted, "After all you've done Eomir, I'd expect more than a coward." Eomir got up, blood running from his nose,"I should have killed you long ago. I've always despised you. My daughter... THE KINGS DAUGHTER MARRYING A RANGER! SHE COULD HAVE MARRIED A PRINCE! SHE SHOULD HAVE!" Eomirs saber got up and charged Difur, Talion intercepted the charge and defended, engaging in battle. Difur curled his lip back, "THIS WAS YOUR DOING! I SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH MY FAMILY!" Eomir drew his sword, "You were needed, Difur. I needed you, that wretched saber Soto killed my daughter! He continued to feed off of MY people! So to retaliate I had Halmir track you down so you could discover Soto. And in your vulnerable and confused state you killed him. You've done me a great service."

"He killed your daughter because you had his child! You forced them upon our tribe! COUNTLESS PEOPLE DIED UNDER YOUR ORDERS!" He bellowed out his words, hoping the heavens above would hear. He charged Eomir, their swords clashing and their faces inches apart, "You don't understand, you never will!" Difur pushed on Eomir, causing him to stumble backward. Difur pushed forward, swinging his blade and bringing it forward, Eomir swund his up and dodged the attack. They were now engaged in a deadly dance for power over one another. Difur rolled and dodged Eomirs quick slash, only to have him unsheathe his dagger and slash out across Difurs face. Blood spattered across the Earth, and Difur cried out in pain, on one knee."You don't even know why this is happening. The war, your family's death. You only know what you've been told, and what you've been told isn't the whole TRUTH!"Eomir slashed Difurs back, he slouched over, but quickly retaliated and managed to cut Eomirs gut. "Then tell me..." He punched Eomir,"WHAT IS THE TRUTH!? "

Talion backed away from the saber, both of them were bloodied. Talion had suffered several gashes on his chest and face, the saber wasn't much better.

The battle had raged for three hours, both fighting for dominance over one another. Stags had the advantage of using their horns to stab and knock over sabers, wolves worked together in pecks to bring one down, and the Bears were using their brute force to pin and kill their enemies. Damiriel was locked in combat with three sabers, but mid battle was aided by Celemir, who knocked over one. He looked at him, "So much for Eomirs army eh?" "Damiriel laughed, " You never were one for good sportsmanship, Celemir!" Celemir winked and smiled, but it was short lived, for Damiriel was jumped bya passing saber, it bit into his neck, killing him instantly. Celemir roared, "DAMIRIEL!" He watched the saber glorify it's kill, and turned, it circled Celemir. They watched each other, following each other's footsteps, waiting for one to strike. Finally the saber, in its own cockiness, jumped. Celemir managed to bat it in the face, and it hit the ground sloppily, got back up and charged again. Celemir ran low and knocked it over. He tore it's jaw off and bit into its neck, then have his mightiest roar in triumph.

Difur kneed Eomir in the gut, adding on to his pain. "TELL ME!" He swung his knuckle, which carried his weapon, at Eomir, breaking his nose. Eomir fell to the ground, it seemed as though he was about to give up. Difur walked towards him, but staggered, feeling a sharp pain in his heart, this gave Eomir the time he needed to get back up, "I know what haunts you..." Difur cried out, another wave of pain hitting him."I know what you see... " Difurs vision began to blur."You will become one of them you know..." He stood over Difur, who was now on his hands and knees, if you were to look from a distance it seemed as though he were bowing to Eomir."You... Will... Never... See... Your family... Again." Difur lifted his head, looking ahead he saw them, his wife and his son. His wife had a smile on her face, her hand on her son's back. He lowered his head, crooning I from the pain. Eomir grabbed his dagger from the ground.

Talion was tired from the fight, he would however bear horrific gashes going down his left side, which bled quickly, he was missing a toe from his paw, and part of his tail was bitten off. His enemy was staggering a bit, blind in one eye, and had a broken leg. Talion knew he had won. He charged the saber, pinned him and killed him. He looked over and saw the spectacle in front of him.

Difur reached out, the hallucination overtaking him. And in that moment, he felt blissful, almost as if he felt love coming from it. It was the first time in many a year that he felt that again. It wasn't the same love you felt for your friends family, or your relative. It was the purest love of all... Your own family's.

Eomir laughed, "You really are pathetic."

He plunged the dagger into Difur.

 **The third worst thing a writer could do is kill their own character using another character. The second worst thing a writer could do is kill a character by their own hand. The first and perhaps the most diabolical thing a writer could do is both at the same time. I'll tell you what this was perhaps the hardest thing for me to write...I almost didn't want to do it because I was having second thoughts about hope to handle it. But... This is what I went with. AS USUAL! Reviews and criticism is greatly encouraged. Don't worry this isn't the end, I'll tell you that much. The coldest thing I could do is end it there and give your absolutely no idea as to what Eomir does to the island after this OH! I shouldn't have told you that... I should not have told you that... I shouldn't have told you that.**


	19. Kill the Herd, the Bull Will Charge

Difur couldn't move, the dagger was sticking out of his back, the hilt hugging his chest. "You've lost. Don't try to fight it, you'll only die slower." Eomir smiled, for he knew he had won. "I guess the great Ranger wasn't so big and bad after all." Then he watched something unexpected... Difur began to pull out the blade. He witnessed this, Difur raised himself up, the blade now fully retracted. Blood was pouring out of the wound, but he was fully alive. "You've lost... I'm about to show you the true meaning of pain. Talion watched as Difur dropped the dagger, pull out his own and punched Eomir in the gut, forcing Eomir to lurch forward. He then ran his blade into his gut repeatedly, hanging onto Eomirs arm so he wouldn't fall over. Pulling out the blade be swept it across Eomirs neck, then ran it back for a second sweep. He brutalized Eomir, stabbing him in the chest and dragging the blade down, then he kicked Eomirs feet out and stabbed his chest again. Blood began to flow out of Eomir at a steady pace," Any last words?" And it was in that moment that Difur heard an utterance for about a second...

"Kill..G-" Eomir choked on his blood, and died. Difur stood over him, relishing the triumph. "So passes Eomir, son of Deledrir... King of the Weasels." Talion walked over towards him, but kept his distance."Difur... Are you-"

"Yes. I'm a wraith now." Difur realized another horrifying truth... He would never see his family in death. He is to walk this Earth forever. He looked over at the battle behind him and watched something curious happening. The enemy was looking around, wondering what they were doing. It was as if they had come out of a daze. Some of them broke down and cried while others left, unable to deal with what they've done. Around him the true veil of war revealed itself. Wolves were carrying their own to safety, others were weeping over the loss of a loved one who was in the battle. He looked at Talion, who had walked away to go search for his b King, only to find out what date had in store for him this day. He watched as Celemir sat in silence over Mariels body, unable to speak.

Difur walked back over to his army, and was met with a bloody Cernunnos."We've suffered heavy losses, I'm sorry Difur, Damiriel is dead."Difur didn't speak, he just kept walking, surveying the battlefield. There were corpses of every kind, even his own. In his daze he kept thinking, _many of these animals had families... Families that are probably wondering where they are now, and will never find out._ Celemir looked over at Difur and made his way over to him, careful not to step on anyone. "We will have a ceremonial fire for Damiriel and Mariel. It's only right for their families." This time the weasel snapped out of it. "Yes... I think that would be appropriate."

Difur walked back over to Eomir, who was laying in a puddle of blood. He reached down, and took his blade, then noticed what appeared to be a scroll in his cloak. He took it out, it had a Skull with two bones crossing each other as a seal, which was broken. _How curious..._ he opened it, and read the contents...

 _Eomir,_

 _I have received your payment, the son and the wife will be transported without a scratch. I don't know what your intentions are, but that's none of my business. Regardless, you still have to give me the other seventy five percent._

 _As a mercenary it is my duty to aid anyone who wishes to pay me. You've done so, and do it shall be that your will is done. I think I sense quite the plot afoot, an excellent aroma fills the air._

 _-G_

Difur looked at the letter, wondering who "G" was. "You were a pawn as well..."

"What is that Difur? Talion was standing in front of him. Difur lowered the scroll, rolled it up and shook it in his hands." The answer we've been looking for. Talion, I must ask you to help me get neck to my tribes village. Talion nodded, "If it will help you get the answers you seek then yes. We will leave at once."

Tarsil walked over to the two of them. "Leaving are we?"

"Yes. I must get to the village, I have questions, questions that need answering, and I think I know where to get them."Tarsil looked out at the battlefield," And what of them?"

"Tell them the truth, that's all they'll want." Buck came over as well. "'Ey mate, you didn't think you'd be going off without me did ya? I'm not dead yet." He got on Talion and all three left. An hour later they managed to reach their destination. But when they arrived they were met with a horrible sight.

Talion slowed to a walk, and slowly entered the village. He was horrified, probably just as much as Buck and Difur. In front of them lay the ruins of what was once a beautiful village, now a tomb. Talion was walking, attempting to leave the dead in peace, the huts were burning, the fires seemed as though they weren't started too long ago. Bodies littered the ground, some of them burned. Difur just looked on, he couldn't believe what had become of his tribe. _What kind of monster... Would do such a_ _thing..._ he dismounted Talion and walked over to one of the bodies. It's eyes were still open, so he took his index and middle finger and closed them. "Difur... I'm so sorry.." Difur didn't listen, he turned towards the kings hut, and walked inside of it.

Inside the place seemed as though it were untouched. Everything was as it was before, except for on the kings throne, which laid upon its seat was another scroll, this one seemed new. Whoever was here was the one that dropped it off. Difur picked it up, it was held together by the same insignia.. A skull with two bones crossing each other. He broke the seal and read the letter..

 _Eomir,_

 _Good. It seems you've taken this seriously, which means you've served your purpose. You managed to bring about the war, and Difur brought about the reunion of the Old Alliance. However with all of this going on I'm afraid our partnership became rather... Estranged. It's nothing personal really, think of this as my token of gratitude._

 _Now that everyone is focused on the war, and my plan almost complete I believe it's time I was.. Honest with you. I lied. When it comes to being me, that's all I care about. Should you come back alive I'm sure you'll understand. This is just a taste of what I am about. As my name suggests, I have been known to use rather... Aggressive tactics to get what I want, not that doing what I say would deter me from using those tactics, but it's always good to know where someone's loyalty lies._

 _Now I can tell you just what it is that I want, which I'll be honest has changed a bit due to some unforeseen events occurring._ _This has nothing to do with lost treasure, gold, women or political gains. Rather my intentions lie in a more... Personal reckoning. The intension of my mission was not at all to just start this war and laugh at the chaos, but to reap the benefit of taking care of business with someone I used to know, and work with very closely._

 _You, Halmir, Difur, Dalhir, Celemir, Damiriel, Cernunnos... Even that wretched herd, were all necessary in this plot. Diego had, it turned out been brought to good use so I have to give you points for intuition. He probably doesn't even realize what he's done, and helped to do. It will give me great pleasure in telling him myself. It's funny, my work as a mercenary was probably meant to be... The skills it gave me have allowed me to prepare and think all of this up. My adventures in conspiracies and deceit has undoubtedly given me exactly what I needed to pull this off._

 _With my past aside, now that you've done what I have needed of you I am off to pay the herd a visit. Seeing as Difur has successfully told them to leave they are vulnerable. You should see the child, Draco I believe the name is. He's adorable, I never thought they would make something so beautiful and so... frail._

 _This will teach her not to betray the one that has shown her a life beyond the wretchedness that was her own. How it will be delectable to see her face when she realizes that I've survived. So, this marks the end of our partnership. Thank you again for your complete cooperation in all of this._

 _No one messes with the Master of the Seas._

 _-G_

Difur dropped the scroll, which landed in front of his feet. "G... So... You were behind all of this.." Then another realization, "THE HERD!" Difur ran out of the hut, he had to think quickly. He wasn't going to make there in time. He was sure that "G" was already there if not nearly. He ran down to the temple, all of the amulets were laying next to each other. He picked up the one he had found on the Wraith and put it around his neck. He left and saw Buck and Talion conversing, it seemed to be something they were quite fond about because they were smiling. Not exactly something you'd normally see at the moment when surrounded by death. "Gentlemen. We have to return to the herd." Talion cut the conversation,"What's the matter? "

"I was wrong... Eomir was nothing but a pawn. The real culprit, this "G" is heading after Diego's family, probably has some beef with them. We need to leave." Buck pointed at the amulet, "What are you doing with that?" Difur looked down at it and smiled, "I'm recruiting a bit of assistance."

Around the three it seemed that it was turning into night, everything became dark. They looked around and noticed that nine figures emerged from the darkness, their distorted forms floating towards them.

" _Wraith... Give us the amulet..."_

"Before I do I need you to perform a task for me. You will not have the amulet, but you will be free from your curse."

 _" Destroy it... This one is different... Very well. What is it you ask?"_

The herd is in danger, I will set you free if you bring us to the one who is going to attack them. I trust you know how to find him? "

 _" We know many things, wraithmaster, we will get it done."_

Once we get there you must do as I say before you are free. Now.. Lead the way. " the wraiths shrieked and zipped away, Difur mounted Talion and rode off to follow them.

The herd was walking along in the forest. No one was talking, except for Draco, who was jumping around and attacking the little bugs he came across. Diego and Shira were behind Manny and Ellie, and granny and Sid were behind them. They were looking for a new place to go to, now that they found out that theirs was no longer safe. Manny was facing forward, and broke the silence, "I knew we shouldn't have brought Difur into the herd. He brought nothing but trouble ever since we met him." Ellie frowned, "I know manny... You were right, we should have listened. But that doesn't matter now, all that does is us moving into a new place and settling down.

" You make it sound so easy. Our lives were never normal. No matter what it was we were always involved. I just want to raise my family in a normal, stable environment Ellie... Why does it seem like that is too much to ask for?" Ellie got closer to Manny, "It'll get better Manny, we just have to keep moving."

Draco pounced at a grasshopper, now behind the group. He stopped, in front of him were feet.. BIG feet. "Bigfoot?" He looked up, it was a gorilla. He had an evil look on his face, and his hair looked like a pirate hat. "Well, well, well... Isn't that just precious." The herd turned around, all of them, especially Shira were shocked at what they saw. "Gutt.." Shira gasped as she said his name.

The gorilla picked up Draco, who struggled to get out of his grip. "What an amazing feat of nature. Shira... This is for you. He showed his claws to the cub, who cried out in terror, Diego and Shira were about to attack, but suddenly Gutt shouted out in pain, in his hand was an arrow, sticking out of it. They all heard a voice yell, "LET THE CHILD GO!" The herd turned around to see Difur, Buck and Talion behind them. Difur had an arrow ready, pointing it at Gutt.

Gutt dropped it, and Shira jumped, defending her child so it could escape. Gutt ran forward and grabbed her by the throat. "So... I see you've quite the life for yourself, a mate, a child, a family. How quant."

"Don't you dare Gutt!" Difur commanded, he walked forward until he was ahead of the group, keeping the arrow on him the entire time. Diego growled and was ready to attack, Talion standing beside him."You did not manage to kill me you will not kill her."

Gutt looked at Difur, "You're quite the pesky rodent now aren't you." Difur shot his arrow, hitting Gutts neck. He screamed in anger and dropped Shira. "I'LL KILL YOU RODENT!" Difur took off the amulet, "You can't kill what's already dead." The amulet glowed, and in an instant the nine wraiths came forth from the darkness and surrounded Gutt. They grabbed his arms, and brought him to his knees.

"What are you-"

"MURDERER!" Difur walked slowly towards him, relishing this moment. "You forced Eomirs hand! HE ORDERED DIEGO TO KILL MY SON!" Everyone gasped in shock at this revelation. "All you wanted was your stupid bounty! That's all you cared about! I was sent on this Wild goose chase! I was attacked that night in the cave by those wraiths! I was tricked into killing someone that couldn't stop what was happening!"

"Your point?"

Difur took out his dagger, and walked behind Gutt, who was straining to see what he was doing. "I'm about to show you the true meaning of pain." He jammed his blade into Gutts fingernails, Gutt howled and everyone else cringed. "I LOST EVERYTHING! MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD, MY FAMILY WAS MURDERED! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" He took out the blade and walked around Gutt, getting into his face and staring him in the eye. "You let innocent people die, just so you could attempt to get revenge on Shira. I was supposed to die during that war wasn't I .. Well I'm right here. And I'm still kicking." He stabbed Gutts eye out, the wraiths letting him go. He wailed about, the pain wrong excruciating. You FORCED Eomir, you threatened to kill MY TRIBE, and when he was of no use to you... Everyone in my village is dead." He turned around and faced the herd, all of them flabbergasted but what they just heard. "I may have let all of these events you planned happen... But at least I can stop you from finishing." He turned back to Gutt, who was now on the floor, in a pitiful state.

Difur plunged his blade into Gutts head, killing him. "Be lucky I eased your pain. Many others weren't." Everyone stared at the scene in front of them... Difur was standing in Gutts blood, it flowed past his feet, soaking the grass in front of him. in front of his lifeless body. Talion walked up to him, "Difur... It's over. You did what you set out to do."

" _No... It isn't. We had a deal!"_

One of the wraiths approached Difur, " _Set us free... Honor your deal."_

Difur nodded. He took the amulet, and set it on the ground. Taking out his blade be aimed it at the insignia, and stabbed it, breaking it into three pieces." You are free now."

 _"As are you Wraithmaster, those bound to Death shall no longer bear it. If you wish... We can take you to see your family."_

Difur looked back at the herd. This was what he wanted... To go see his family. But then again, after all of that fighting, all of the suffering... He can finally have a chance at a new life. He looked back at the wraith.. And declined. The wind began to pick up, the trees began to bend to its will, and Difur watched as all of the wraiths smiled... And disappeared, Never to return.

 **Well... Tell me what you thought! Did you expect more? Less? .. This isn't the ending chapter, there will be another one or two, depending on what I want to do. So... BAM! The big twist, it was Gutt, and his plot began when he was a mercenary. Eomir and Gutt are partners in the beginning. Eomir paid Gutt to play Devil's Advocate, Eomir getting Sotos son while Soto got Halmirs wife. Eomir ordered Diego** **to kill Difurs son for two reasons: He hated Difur and he wanted Sotos pack to leave. But things went awry and Soto ordered Diego to kill his wife, Eomirs daughter in revenge for Eomir holding his son captive, which died later.. Afterwards Difur tracked Diego down to kill him but was deterred when he was attacked by the wraith and took the amulet that Halmir was ordered to give the wraith in exchange for their loyalty. After seeing what he saw it was revealed that Diego was to kill Soto and get rid of the pack, but Soto survived and came back to kill Eomir by taking his villagers. "Kill the herd and the bull will charge." Eomir learned this and ordered Halmir to track down Difur and trick him into killing Soto, which ended up happening but that went awry as well, Halmir ended up getting caught and left, ashamed of what he's done. Then Gutt came back and ordered Eomir to start a war, the partnership ending and Eomir being forced to create such a calamity. All of those animals that died? Died for nothing. Gutt used the war as a ruse, t** **hen he could kill Shira and her son. He forced Eomir by threatening to destroy his village back when he had a crew, but lost it after the events of ice age 4. So now he ended up killing Eomirs tribe and going after Shira for betraying him. Get it? So now the question remains... Why did Diego do as he was told? By a weasel nonetheless... AS USUAL! Reviews and Criticism welcome. Did I do well? Was it less than shocking? I welcome any and all comments. Namaste :)**


	20. A Kings Funeral

**I want to thank all of you who decided to go through this journey for taking it with me. I want to give a bit of a shout out to Grantourer, who actually influenced my idea on what to do with the battle. But anyway, thanks and here's the next chapter!**

"It's over." Talion was sitting by Difur, and the herd was in front of them, still kind of shocked at the whole thing. Difur was in a trance, he was listening to the trees sway, the grass move, watching the light hit the ground. Manny looked at Diego,"We'll deal with you later." Diego looked up at him. "Manny... I-"

"If it weren't for YOU we wouldn't even be here!"

"Manny I had no-" Manny pointed at Diego, his trunk poking him sharply, "You were the one that killed his family! You were the one that followed the orders... Now we want to know why."

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Diego began to cry, his bottled up regret for his actions pouring out. "I was out of it, I had no control over my actions. They did something to make me follow the orders... Do you honestly think I would have wanted to kill someones family!?

"Manny... leave him alone." The herd looked at Difur, Manny especially was shocked at Difurs response. Leave alone the person you call your friend who killed another animals family?

Difur walked over to Diego, who was staring at him with shame and regret in his eyes. Difur put a hand on Diego's shoulder, and drew him into a hug. "All these years... I've been hunting for the truth. Now I have it, and it doesn't even matter to me." Diego put his arm around Difur, and everyone saw the big bad saber fall apart. His eyes watered and his muscles spazzed a bit, a side effect of his uncontrollable sobbing. "After all of that... All of the pain.. The suffering, the torture... And you throw away all of it.. As if it were meaningless."

"It is meaningless. I won't live forever, and the way I see it... I don't want to remember this as being the day I destroyed another animals family in an attempt to drown out my sorrow. Using you as a sordid attempt at justice would itself be an act of injustice. I forgive you Diego."

Ellie couldn't help it, she began to cry as well, it turned out it was contagious. After Ellie it was Manny, then Shira, the possum brothers and Sid. Talion was a couple feet away and began to drop a couple of tears, for good reason too, not too often do you see someone face trials and tribulations so severe and come back telling their target that they forgive them.

"You're a father Diego, I don't want to see the same pain in your eyes that you see in mine. Draco will grow up, you will get old and watch him develop. You will love your wife, and your herd." This only made Diego sob more. "I'm so sorry for what I've done. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about it. Her face never left my memory, Difur. Neither did his, there were many times where I would see him in my own son... Dalhirs lifeless face staring back at me."

"They can leave your memory now knowing that I've done what I had to. You can be at peace now Diego, as can I." Difur broke the hug, "There's still more to do. A ceremonial burial will be taking place at Damiriels tribe, we are to attend. I think it would be best if all of us do so." The herd agreed, and they all left.

The whole tribe sat around the fire, all of them silent. The fire was huge, and in it was King Damiriel. The flames lashed out at the air, attempting to reach the heavens. The herd sat next to Cernunnos, Talion, Celemir and Difur. It was a somber moment, no one cried, no tears were needed. Their faces said enough... All of them showing sadness for the loss. Galrim walked up to Difur, "So you managed to stop Eomir from taking over. The island is at peace again." Eomir was a pawn. The war was a ruse conjured by a maddened Gorilla named Gutt." Galrim frowned at this. "So it was all for naught..." Difur shook his head, "No, regardless of whether or not it was a ruse, Eomir was so hungry for power that he couldn't distinguish the difference. He would have taken the island anyway." Galrim sat down next to Difur, and they all watched the fire.

After the ceremonial fire for Damiriel they all traveled to Celemirs tribe, and there they all sat around the fire, Mariel burning in it this time. This too was a somber moment, and Celemir himself was not in the mood to talk. After a while the fire began to die out, and everyone was starting to fall asleep, Difur however stood in front of it. His cloak, which was worn and ripped at the bottom of his cape, swayed slightly. The fire illuminated everything around him. Diego was the only one awake. He opened his eyes, stretched himself out and looked out at the fire ahead of him. Difur seemed to be at peace, so he walked over and sat down next to him.

"Difur, we've been talking lately. And... We want you to stay in the herd. We think that since you've been..." He shrugged his shoulders, "we want you to be able to have a new life. We have a good thing going here, and we want you to be a part of it."

Difur didn't look at him, "My son would always watch the sun come up every morning... He always told me he thought it was the Earth's way of rejuvenating it's own spirits. I always thought that was a bit crazy, but now I see what he was saying. We all require new beginnings in our life, it's what rejuvenates our want to live, as well as our own spirits. The sun will set, much like the good things in our life, but it will always rise again. Whenever we lose something, we always gain something else in its stead... Yea.. I think I'd like that. Diego smiled, but it quickly faded. Difur looked over at him and knew what he was thinking about. "Don't fret over any of it, Diego. I understand it will take time... But I really just want you to know that you can sleep with a clean conscience." Diego looked over at him, he saw his green orbs reflect the flames, it gave him peace.

"Is your tribe really gone?"

"Yes, by Gutts hand...I never want to go back there. There's nothing for me...I didn't think this would end up happening... The duty of a ranger is to protect their people..."

"You couldn't, not that you didn't. What were you supposed to do?" Difur turned his face towards Diego, and remained silent."There was nothing, Difur. These things happen for a reason. You lost one family, but you gained another." They both looked back at the fire, and remained silent for a while. "Alright Difur..I think we should get some sleep."

And they did.


End file.
